Walls Will Crumble
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: JARLY. One kiss he thinks he can ignore but he's just not that strong.
1. Chapter 1

This couple is the main reason I even know what fanfiction is. I never would have heard of it or written any if not for Jason/Carly.

**Premise- **One kiss he thinks he can ignore but he's just not that strong.

**Note-** Jake Spencer is Lucky's biological son as far as this story goes. That's the way I think it should be so that's the way it is in my story. The blackout sex happened and so did the paternity test but it showed Lucky as the father. Jason and Sam split before that, just like on GH, and never reunited. This fic takes place just a week after The Metro Court Crisis. One last note, Sonny and Carly did not go to Greystone and sleep together that night and they did not remarry while Jax was out of town.

If you look at 1:22 in this Jarly mvid you can see how they are positioned when the story starts:

Eyes of Grace at youtube

Mvid by Carly lover

****

Walls Will Crumble

Carly and Jason

Chapter One

Late February 2007

"Thank you...thank you for standing by me today," he whispered to her, his voice hoarse.

They stood close together at her front door. He was getting ready to leave and she was still trying to comfort him more. Today Jason Morgan had buried his father. The fact that Alan was dead still seemed surreal to Jason. He felt like he was deep underwater right now.

Hanging onto his best friend was keeping him from drowning completely.

He had never felt like he needed her more than right now. Guilt and regret slammed his chest, weighing him down, and it wasn't just about his father. It was about all the Quatermaines, about his failed marriage to Courtney that turned out to not even be legal-and really was something he should have never gotten into in the first place- and all the fairytales he tried to sell Sam. Since when did he buy into dreams that could never come true? But for her he had. Cause she had needed that. And still, in the end, it wasn't enough.

Jason Morgan always seemed to fall short.

He wasn't enough as a man, a son, a brother, a friend, a lover, a father. He had never been enough. Still Carly would swear he was. In her eyes he was enough. She knew he wasn't perfect but she didn't care. She thought he could fly. And sometimes, when she looked at him, he felt like he could too. Or that he would for her if that's what she needed.

Jason was good at saving Carly. He was good at giving her what she needed, if not what she wanted, and he was good at keeping her from breaking apart. But she was good at doing the same for him.

Maybe not many people would believe that but Jason knew it to be true. And on this day he needed her more than ever.

This day when his father's coffin was put in a wall at the family mausoleum. There was no more time left for Jason to make things right with Alan. He didn't know how to accept that. How to deal with being such a failure.

He didn't want to feel this emptiness and loss. He just wanted someone to hold onto, to pull him through, to tell him that things would get better and the pain would become less overwhelming.

He wanted Carly. Needed Carly. No one else could look in his eyes and steady him like she could.

He whispered to her, as they stood there with their hands caressing each other's faces, "I couldn't have gotten through the funeral without you."

"Jase, I know how bad it hurts. I remember when I lost Virginia and how guilty I was and ashamed but don't put this all on yourself. Alan loved you and he wouldn't want you torturing yourself."

Emotion barreled through him as she said that his father had loved him. He rested his head against Carly's, seeking more comfort and understanding, like only she could give. His hands smoothed over her cheeks and then tucked her hair behind her ears.

She let him take from her. She would give him anything. Everything she had and everything she is.

And today he needed everything that she could offer him.

God, he needed her so much.

He pulled back a little so that their eyes could meet. She went to open her mouth and offer more words to soothe him when he caught her lips in a kiss, taking from her the best kind of comfort, a kind long denied but always craved.

When the warmth of her lips hit his something buried deep down in this man- something hot and wild, that could never be tamed, that was a part of him like his very soul- broke through the ice that it surrounded it and rushed though his veins again.

The kiss was soft and tender, but incredibly intense, and after a moment a moan rumbled from deep in the back of his throat. Carly whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jason stumbled backwards.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him.

He said "I have...I better go," and then he moved around her and out the door.

For a second he paused on the porch but didn't dare look back. Already he wanted another kiss. He wanted that forbidden temptation he hadn't allowed himself for so long. And he wanted that connection that went deeper than any he had known before. The complete connection that could only be found when he was deep inside of her, stroking her toward a release that they both were aching for.

Jason hurried to his SUV and got inside. But what he needed most was his motorcycle. Even during winter, on slippery roads, he could find freedom on his bike. He'd risk the crash.

Right now he needed to escape everything. And it wouldn't be fair to his best friend to find that escape in her loving arms. At least no more than he already had.

Carly gave him one kiss. It was a gift and he shouldn't ask for more. He wouldn't use her to salve his grief any further. She had soothed him more than she could ever know. Made parts of him that were numb warm up again.

But what they had- that one kiss- is where it had to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Walls Will Crumble **

**Carly and Jason **

**Chapter Two**

**Early March 2007**

He was being a fucking coward and it had to stop.

Jason Morgan was getting sick of himself. Minute by minute he was getting to the point where he wanted to ram his first through the wall just to feel some physical pain and get out of his damn head for a second. He had been in the gym everyday, in the ring going round after round with guys who worked for him, and still he couldn't get out all the pent up emotion in him.

It started when the hotel was taken hostage. He promised Michael he would bring his parents home safe. Not going into that hotel hadn't been an option. He had to get to them and help him. Sonny and Carly needed him and he'd walk through fire for his family. He found his sister and father in there too.

That had been the last night of his father's life.

Alan had a heart attack. He made it to the hospital and asked for Jason- the son that turned his back on the family so very long ago- but Jason was busy trying to track down the guy who took the hotel hostage. He did that instead of spending a few more moments with his father.

Even when he realized his mistaken priorities and had raced to the hospital it had been too late. Alan was gone. Emily was there outside the hospital room, a mess of tears, and as Jason held her he knew true regret and grief down to his bones. It made him question his whole life and the foolish choices he had made in his youth. Back when he was full of more pride than good sense.

Getting through the week between his father's death and the funeral was torturous. It didn't seem real. Jason had went to visit his mother and grandfather. He tried to explain how very sorry he was and how he knew he had let them all down but the words were just words.

What he needed was more time with his father but that was something he could never get now.

Carly got him through that week. Her hand rubbing his back. Her words about forgiveness and letting go. Her way of understanding him and saying nothing sometimes or distracting him with silly stories. She came through for him.

Especially the day of the funeral. On that day her hand had stayed in his at the church and cemetery. She pulled him through the blackness with her sheer force of will, like only Carly could, and by the time he was saying goodbye to her that day Jason didn't know how he could cope without his hand being in hers.

He didn't want to let her go.

They said their goodbyes at her door that afternoon, one minute turning into two, caught up in this emotional moment and then it hit him. What he wanted. What he needed. What would make him feel alive.

And he did it. He kissed her, soft and gentle and long. He got lost in that kiss.

Then he ran out the door like a scared kid, jumped in his SUV, sped away, went home, got drunk, and spent the next ten days talking to her by phone, email or text but not seeing her. Saying he was busy with work and couldn't see her unless it was an emergency.

She knew he wanted space and though it was probably driving her a little crazy, since they hadn't said a word about the kiss after it happened, Carly was giving Jason his room to breathe and think. But he was sick of thinking.

She was so stuck in his head. He couldn't shake that kiss. It made heat bust loose in his system, his gut flare with hunger and his veins course with fire. Nothing on earth felt as good as kissing Carly. As right and real.

He was afraid if he saw her again he wouldn't be able to resist kissing her another time. No matter where they were or who was around.

A long time ago he had closed down a part of his heart and soul to her. To protect himself, their child and their friendship. For the sake of all that and his sanity, he had drawn a line. He had sworn he could never again let her in that part of him. For years it had stayed raw from the first time she was there.

Now if he kissed her again it wouldn't be just a physical want taking control of his head. It would be his heart aching for her.

And he had to figure out if he wanted that. Before he could ask her what she wanted. He had to have an answer before he saw her again.

Yet staying away from her was making his skin itch. He felt more and more fed up with himself for just not going to her and letting the damn chips fall where they may. Just getting her in a room and seeing what the hell happened.

Could he resist her? Did he really want to?

The thing was he was pretty sure he knew those answers already. And the answers meant his life had just gotten really complicated, really fast. But he had to face that. Only a coward would hide from the truth like he was.

And Carly never believed him to a coward. It was time to step up and be the man she thought he was years ago.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Its good to get a chance to see so much of you and the boys," Bobbie said, as she put dishes in her dishwasher "but I think if you don't confront Jason soon you're going to go stark raving mad and, daughter, I really don't want to see that happen. I know Jason doesn't either."

Carly had been having a lot of dinners with her mother that week to while away the hours. The Metro Court was under construction so Carly couldn't work. That left her with a lot of time on her hands. She didn't want to see her ex-lover Jax who had dumped her a few weeks back, and didn't want to bug Jason with all her questions about if their kiss meant anything.

It was driving her nuts not to know if he was thinking about their kiss, if it got to him like it had her, and if he wanted another kiss from her or could he go the rest of his life with that being their last. Though she was aching for an answer her instincts said to hold back and not go to him demanding one.

And Carly always followed her instincts.

"Mama, I wanna confront him. Believe me I thought about handcuffing him to me and conveniently losing the key but Jason just lost his father and if I push him for an explanation of why we kissed he will probably give me about a thousand reasons why it can't happen again. If I just wait and play it cool maybe it will happen on its own another time."

"You play it cool?"

"What? I can do that!"

Bobbie smirked. "I think you'd better just ask him how he feels about the kiss. This plan of yours is bound to leave too much unsaid and too much confusion in your heart and mind."

"I'm not confused. The kiss was amazing and Jason knows it. He just needs time to wrap his head around it. Trust me. He'll come around when he's ready."

A little while later Carly got her sons and took them home. She found Jason pacing her living room like a caged animal.

Concerned for him she immediately asked "Everything okay?"

When he lifted his head she saw a look that hadn't been in his eyes when he looked at her for years and years. A lust so hot it could peel paint off walls.

As she stood there with her mouth a little agape, her body rapidly heating up under his stare, her boys ran over and hugged him, chattering at him happily.

"Boys," she said "I need to talk to Jason alone. Upstairs please. Get your homework done, Michael, and, Morgan, you get in your pajamas. I'll be up in a bit."

"I want Uncle Jason," Morgan, who was only five, pouted.

Jason cleared his throat. "Sure, buddy, I'll read you a story in a while. Just let me talk to your Mom alone first, okay?"

Michael took Morgan's hand and led him upstairs.

Carly's tongue darted out and licked her lips, nervously, as she watched her sons ascend the stairs. Her eyes darted to Jason's. He was already halfway across the room by then.

When he reached her he took her upper arms in his hands, gently, and rasped out "It wasn't right to avoid you like I have been."

"You wanted time to think. I get it."

"It wasn't right, Carly. I'm sorry. You deserved better."

"Jase." Her voice was low and husky with her growing need for another kiss from him. "Its cool. You're here now. That's all that matters."

"Everything matters. What we do, don't do, say and don't say." He ran his hands over her cheeks in soft strokes, down her neck and then he ran his thumb over her lips. Back and forth his thumb went, getting slightly wet as it made contact with her tongue.

Shivers racked her body and her knees went weak. Her mind was spinning over this happening. For over a week she had fought her emotions- fought hoping too hard- and now all she tried to psyche herself up to believe was really true was being proven right.

Jason was aching for another kiss just as bad as she was. She could feel it in the way he touched her, with so much reverence and longing. It was a touch she hadn't felt from him in ten days.

And before that it had been years. A touch she hadn't felt from him since they were almost burned alive in a fire. A touch she had needed desperately that night and wanted so many other nights before and after. A touch she needed just as much right now.

Just like Jason needed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_I won't be able to update for a week. Please read, enjoy and review this chapter._

Sara

****

Walls Will Crumble

Carly and Jason

Chapter Three

Early March 2007

God, he wanted to kiss her. He could practically taste her already as he stood there, his head bent close to hers, fingers caressing her face.

More than anything Jason wanted to thrust him dick deep inside of Carly, feel her holding him as close as she could get him, and have everything be right and make sense again finally. He shook his head to try and get that image out of his mind.

He was in the middle of her living room with the boys right upstairs and gaurds outside. This wasn't the time to take her in that way. No matter how much his body was throbbing to have her hot, sweaty limbs wrapped around him.

"Jase?" she whispered his name, a question and a broken plea all at once.

He knew what she wanted. What she needed. Hell, he needed it just as bad. That is why he had stayed away from her for the last ten days- since their kiss right here in this very room. He knew as soon as he saw her again the want would double, triple, explode, take over.

He had unleashed something when he kissed her and it wasn't gonna be shoved back down another time. He didn't want it to be either. Jason had it with fighting himself and his own heart, his own body's biggest desire, what his soul was calling out for...more of her, he could never get enough of her. He didn't want to fight the truth anymore about who his soul wanted in his arms.

He was not a very romantic man but he didn't think of this in terms like that.

Jason thought of this as stark, fierce need that went beyond romance, friendship or family. It went to his bones. No other woman got there with him. Only Carly. That's why she scared him so damn much. What they shared was too raw, too vulnerable, too deep, too powerful.

But that made it right. He saw that now. That was the reason why she had helped him through Alan's death when nothing and no one else could. Because they connected on a level he would not find anywhere else.

And he could make this time for them better than before. He would. She believed in him and he wouldn't fail her. Couldn't fail her. Couldn't lose this.

Jason threaded his fingers in Carly's hair and tipped her head up. Their eyes met and held. Hers were dark with a longing that he hadn't seen so openly displayed for him in a very long time. Yes, it was always there in some small way. But before it was couched in so many other things- feelings for other people, regrets, fears, pain, hurt, anger, jealousy, possessiveness.

Now there was only her want. That's all that was in her eyes. She was fearless, trusting, ready to jump, and he was ready to get out of her way and let her.

"Carly," he whispered after a long moment had passed.

"I missed you."

He heard all she meant with those words. She had missed him for the last ten days. Missed him in her bed for years. The other people they had been with didn't matter anymore. They had missed each other most. Jason could feel it in Carly's trembling body. She had missed him down to her very soul over all these years they hadn't been a couple, even though he usually wasn't that far away. He had stayed just out of her reach though.

No more.

"I missed you too," he said, his version of a lover's confession, before his mouth was seeking hers out in a tentative, begging kiss. Not taking this time. Not demanding. Not claiming.

This kiss asked for her to fall into his arms once more and believe he was good for her, enough for her, grown up finally, and that he wouldn't let her down like he had before.

His kiss asked for her heart.

Carly didn't hold back her answer for even a second. She returned his kiss with a quick and stunning pressure, her hand going to the back of his hand to push him closer to her, and she pressed against him, speaking to him silently and letting him know she would try again with him.

Without a promise spoken aloud they dove into the deepest end of the water together, getting soaking wet, tangled together, out of control, and yet neither had a fear of drowning. The other one would always find a way to save them.

XXXXXXXXX

Carly stumbled backwards as Jason walked forward, their lips joined, and then he lifted her and sat her on the table that was there. He knocked the phone out of the way, took her face in his hands, and deepened their kiss. His mouth seeking from her more and more reassurances that she knew what she wanted and who she wanted and it was him.

Again. Now. Always.

Kissing Jason felt right. The fear of never having a moment like this again with him dissolved and was replaced by a sacred knowledge that Jason and her had been real the first time around, had been as true and real as she always said, and they were a perfect fit now too. Nothing was figured out but she wasn't filled with fear over it.

Instead excitement danced down her spine at the idea that the world had just opened wide for her and him. Her and her boy on the side, turned best friend, now turned into her hot lover once more. His kissing growing more and more demanding and less and less tender and questioning as the seconds ticked by.

Her body hummed from his kisses. His tongue sweeping through her mouth, exploring all the places he hadn't been in so long. One hand was buried in her hair and the other smoothed down her side, and then over her jean clad thigh.

They broke apart and gulped in air. His mouth went to kiss down the column of her throat. She played with his short, sandy blonde hair and let out a soft moan.

"Shhh," he whispered against her ear. "Carly...Carly," he nibbled her ear. Not saying much of anything but saying it all. Saying how much he wanted her.

She could feel it in his tight, tense body, so hard against her.

Her hands went to his face, smoothing over his slightly stubbly cheeks, and made him look in her eyes. She smiled a little.

His gaze was all deep, hungry lust. He gave her one hard, closed mouth kissed before he relaxed and leaned his forehead against hers.

He promised her "You can trust me," in a low whisper.

"You know how much I trust you. I trust you with my life...and my heart...and my body, my kids, everything."

"I won't fail you again. I want you to believe, Carly, that this time when I give you my word I will keep it."

Her heart fluttered at hearing that. Her eyes grew misty with tears and one snuck out the side of her eye. She swiped at it and sniffled.

Just then Morgan called out for her.

Carly chuckled. "Motherhood calls. Remember when it was just me and you in a room above a bar? You would have jumped on your bike and raced off to Mexico if I had said the word baby to you back then."

He grinned a little and moved away from her. "Maybe if I thought you were working a plan to get pregnant with a baby I didn't agree to have with you. But I would have came back and you know that."

With a smile on her lips she headed upstairs to check on her sons, and left Jason in quite the steamed up state downstairs. It felt so good to be the woman who got him that way again. More far gone than Carly bet he ever could get with any other woman.

She couldn't stop smiling as she got Morgan ready for bed that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Walls Will Crumble **

**Carly and Jason **

**Chapter 4**

**Early March 2007**

Carly practically floated down the stairs after she got Morgan into bed. Her body was still a live wire from kissing Jason a half hour earlier.

He was sitting on her couch, deep in thought.

With a big smile on her face she plopped down next to him, threaded her arms around one of his, and leaned against him. "Morgan's waiting for his story."

"Okay. I'll go in a minute."

"He has no patience. Wonder who he gets that from?" She lifted her head and looked at him. "Hey, none of that," she touched a line on his forehead. "You're thinking too hard."

"What I did tonight...coming here and kissing you again...it wasn't fair to you. I didn't give you a chance to say if this is what you want. Or to tell me what you think about the fact that I kissed you on that afternoon a couple weeks back. Talk to me, Carly. Tell me what's going on in your head cause I know you and I know there's a lot of thoughts swirling around in there."

"Okay, well to tell the truth, it was really hard to not go to your apartment or office and just bust the door down and ask you if you wanted to kiss me again. Or if you thought it was a mistake. But I was good. I knew you needed space and I gave it to you. Are you proud of me, Jase?"

"Yes, I'm proud of you. Surprised but proud."

Her face was lit up. She let out a laugh throwing her whole head back when she did it. Then she excitedly patted his arm. "And it worked! My plaaaaaaaaan worked! So no more saying they never do cause this one did. You're here with me tonight, all on your own, and so my plan is an official success."

He grinned a little. "Okay, this was not much of a plan. If it was more complicated something would have went off track somewhere. That's why I hate your plans."

She chuckled. "You just can't give me this one, can you?"

He leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss on her cheek, his hand raising to caress her other cheek. "Thank you for the space. You know me better than anyone. You knew what I needed before I did. The only place I wanted to be was next to you but I had to figure things out first." Jason stood up. "I better go read Morgan that story."

Carly's eyes stayed on him as he went upstairs. She wondered just how much he had figured out. How much did he want from her? Would he keep wanting it everyday?

Some worries briefly floated through her mind but she pushed them away. A happy smile came back to her lips, and she let out a blissful sigh before relaxing against the cushions of her sofa again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jason pressed a kiss to Morgan's head after reading him a story, told him good night, flipped on the night light and off the regular light, checked that the window was locked and then left the room.

"Sleep tight, buddy."

"I love you, Uncle Jason."

"I love you too, Morgan."

Jason felt his skin prickle at the way Carly's children gave him their love and trust so easily. He knew better than to think it was anything he did to earn that or even that it was innate in them. It all came from Carly teaching her children that Jason was a man they could rely on. She made him a father long before and always let him feel like one even after he gave up the title.

Walking down the hall he went to Michael's open doorway. Leaning against the doorframe he saw Michael playing a hand held game. "Hey, I just wanted to say good night."

"Night." He didn't even look away from the game.

"Everything okay with you?"

"I guess."

"So it will be strange to get used to Jax not coming around anymore, huh?"

"I don't care."

"I know you and Morgan were getting kinda tight with him."

"I already have a Dad. Its better that Mom and Jax broke up cause it wouldn't have lasted anyway. They would have gotten a divorce like Mom and Dad."

"Yeah, a lot of times adult relationships don't work out. Sometimes they do though. Its hard when something goes wrong to trust again the next time but if you don't you can't get anything good in your life again. Its okay to miss Jax but just know that if he was really a friend he will still be your friend and everyone who loves you is not going anywhere. I'm here for you, Michael."

He set down the game. "Morgan was excited about the idea of Mom and Jax getting married."

"Yeah, I can understand that. It was probably nice to have a guy around here."

"I don't need another Dad though."

"No one can take your Dad's place."

"Maybe Jax will come back."

"That's for your Mom to decide but even if he doesn't you can ask your Mom if you can see him, if you start to miss him. Maybe invite him to a soccer game when the league starts back up in a few months."

"I've been teaching Morgan but he sucks."

"He's still young. Give him time."

"Jax was pretty good. Some stuff like soccer and hiking he was into when Mom's not. Not that I care if there is a guy around here. I have my Dad if I wanna do guy stuff and you too. You're always a call away, like you tell me, right?"

"Always. And I'm gonna try to be around more. I just gotta talk to your mom about it and make sure that's okay. But if you ever need me you know you can call me. Nothing would stop me from coming over here, even just to hang out. I know you're older now and you've got friends. You're gonna pull away from your family but you can still turn to us whenever you need us or get in over your head, okay?"

"I got it."

"Okay, good. Night then, Micheal."

"Night, Jason, and could you tell my Mom when you go downstairs that I finished up my math?"

"Did you really finish it?"

"Most of it."

"Finish it. Put the game away until you got it done."

"All right," he said, in a moping tone.

Jason left with a small grin on his lips. Michael was just about a teenager now and Jason knew that it was gonna get rough with him for the next five or more years. That's just how it worked. It made him nervous but all he could do was keep reminding Michael he was love and had support.

Even though Jason was no longer Michael's legal father not a day went by he didn't worry about the boy that had once carried his last name. And who would forever own a huge chunk of Jason's heart.

XXXXXXXXX

Jason was barely off the last step of the stairs when Carly flew across the room and flung herself in his arms. His eyes closed and he buried his face in her hair, just relishing the feel of her against him and knowing that he could have this now anytime he wanted.

At least that's what it felt like to him. He didn't want to assume anything but in his mind they were together now.

After a minute she let go of him, after he squeezed her tight and made a "Mmm," sound at how good it felt to hold her tonight and feel like they were starting a new part of their relationship. When Carly stepped back she wore a big smile on her lips.

Jason grinned at her, took her hand, and led her back to the couch. Sitting next to her he angled his body toward her and held both her hands.

"When I kissed you after Alan's funeral I was out of line."

Her face fell. "Please don't say that. Don't second guess what you're feeling right now."

"Shh, just listen, Carly. There was a line in our friendship and we both knew better than to cross it. I did that day. But I don't regret it. I know though that I shouldn't have went there without talking to you first. That wasn't fair to you. You weren't expecting that...this...for me to bring up old feelings...or create new ones." He stared deep in her eyes. "Thank you for not freaking out on me or doing something crazy because I took off that day. Thank you for being strong for me...for us."

She caressed his cheek. "You left because you were worried that wanting me again would make a big mess out of your life, right? You remember how I made your life such a mess but I'm different now, Jase, and I won't make the mistakes I made-"

"We're both different and we're both the same as we were the day we met. Some things we can't ever change about ourselves. We can just learn to work around the stuff that causes us problems. But in other ways we've already done a lot of hard work, Carly. You know what sets me off and makes me scared to lose everything I love most...and I know what you need to feel secure. We're halfway there already and the rest of the way we'll figure out day by day...if you want to be with me." He paused and stared deep into her eyes. After a moment he said, his eyes filled with love, and his voice thick with emotion, as he caressed her cheek and leaned close to her lips "Just to be clear, so you have no doubts in your mind right now, I want the whole world to know that you're mine."

His lips brushed against hers in a butterfly soft kiss before he asked "Is that what you want?"

She caught his mouth in a hungrier, more needy, sensual kiss before whispering "I'll take out a billboard."

Jason grinned, gathered her in his arms, pressed her tight against him and started to kiss her for long minutes until his phone rang. He had to go handle some business for work.

It wasn't easy to leave Carly that night. It reminded him of more than a decade before when it used to feel like his guts were ripped out every time he had to send her back to AJ. That feeling was one he solved by building a wall between his ache for her and the reality of what he could have with her.

Now his walls were crumbling. And he was all want again. Raw, desperate, hungry, crazy, kill for, die for, lie for, cry over, beg and plead and scream to keep, want.

Only Carly could make him this kind of man. Her man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Walls Will Crumble **

**Carly and Jason **

**Chapter 5**

**Early March 2007**

He tossed and turned all night after leaving Carly's house. His business hadn't taken that long and he got home pretty early. But he couldn't sleep for anything.

His skin was flushed and his mind raced with memories of kissing her. He wanted to be with her that night. To peel off her clothes and make her his woman in every way.

Never falling into a deep sleep he half listened for his cell or a knock on the door. Her reaching out to him. Saying she wanted him just as bad. Needed him with her that night, buried deep in her, needed to know all of him was hers now.

At dawn he gave up on sleep, went to the gym in the building, worked out, then took a shower. By seven thirty he was knocking on her door with some donuts for the kids. They loved sugar like any kids did but especially loved it because their mother was a junk food junkie.

Michael answered the door "Jason! Hey! That smells good!"

"Its donuts."

"Can I have one?"

"Let Morgan pick first."

"Aw!" Michael complained but his eyes shimmered with happiness. He reached for the bag but Jason held it out of his reach.

"What do you say?"

"Thanks!" Michael replied and then shouted."MOM! JASON'S HERE!"

Michael ran up the stairs.

Carly walked out of the kitchen. Jason laughed when he saw she had on an apron. She smirked at him.

He asked, motioning at her, "Are you sure that's a smart idea? Is the fire department on standby?"

"Ha ha." She came over and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking lit up from the inside out. "I had some excess energy I was trying to burn off this morning so I thought I'd try making a frittata."

"And how did that work out?"

"The first one went straight in the trash but I think I nailed the second one. It will be done in ten minutes, if you wanna try it."

"Hmmm...no, that's all right."

She lightly smacked the back of his head and he laughed. Then the moment grew more sensual as their laughter died out and they stared into each other's eyes.

"So, excess energy?" Jason asked, huskily.

"Yeah, just a little," she said as she moved her lips near his.

He closed the gap and gave her a short kiss before moving back. As much as he wanted to hold her and not stop kissing till they were both sweaty and exhausted he had to put others before himself. "The kids."

"Right. They wouldn't understand so we should probably just keep this quiet for a while. Don't you think, Jase?"

He took her hand. "When you're ready, we'll sit down and explain to them how things have changed."

Her eyes searched his.

Jason added "I already told Michael last night that I want to be around here more but that I had to check with you to make sure its okay."

She smiled a little and said "As if it would ever not be okay."

"I won't assume anything, Carly, because that will lead to taking for granted...and I never want to take us for granted again."

The boys came running downstairs and the moment was interrupted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly sent the kids to school with their gaurds. She wandered back in the house and found Jason in the kitchen. He had a nervous look on his face as he poked her frittata with a fork.

She begged him "Try it, please. Just one bite."

"You first."

She laughed. "Michael ate a piece. And he said it was decent."

"Michael has eaten dirt before too."

She smiled. "Jase," she dragged out his name, moving close to him.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, obviously just needing the connection, and his hand rubbed at her hip in lazy motions. He tasted a bite of her frittata. "Not bad."

She smiled happily.

Jason raised his other hand and brushed her hair away from her face. He leaned close and caught her lips in a kiss. It was slow and sensual. When he pulled back he rested his forehead on hers.

"Carly, you pulled me through this last month. I didn't know how to cope with Alan being...gone...and you've been here every step of the way."

"You'd did the same for me when Virginia and John died. We'll always be there for each other."

"My head was so messed up right after I found out he died. I should have gotten to Alan in time to say goodbye."

"Jase, you tried your best. Don't blame-"

"I do blame myself! I owed him a goodbye."

Hearing how close he was to breaking down she stayed quiet and she ran her hands over his face in a soothing gesture.

After a moment Jason went on. "I'm filled with grief but this...us...we're not because of that. Losing Alan made me see that just because I made choices in my past that doesn't mean I can't make a different choice now...that if I want to be with the people I love and need most...I should let myself. And the person on the top of that list will always be and is you, Carly. I'm here because I want you too much to pretend otherwise. And I won't lie to myself or you or anyone about that."

A shiver wracked her body at his words. He held her face and stared deep into her eyes.

She longed to believe he knew what he wanted right now. Knew she was the missing piece of him and always had been. Knew they should try again, love all the way this time, and that they should never let go of each other again. Never let the world get between them again.

She wanted to believe him more than anything. And most of her heart did.

But still there was that scared, little girl part who wondered if he would change his mind when the fog of his grief lifted. If that happened, how could she forgive that kind of betrayal? How could she not? She needed him so much she would forgive anything.

Giving up on her, their son, their family, leaving her behind in Port Charles for months without a clue where he was or if he was coming back. The lie about fathering Sam's baby. The times he rejected Carly when what her heart needed most was for him to pull her close, kiss her, and let his gaurd down. Let her destroy him if she was gonna because he loved her enough to allow her that privilege. But she never would try to destroy him.

Back then though things always happened that she never met to. And she had crushed Jason worse than anyone else ever could. But he did the same to her-in his small ways that chipped away at them little by little. When it was all said and done they had to admit defeat. Their family had to shift and change. She tried to move on and married Sonny. He eventually built a life with Courtney. She got with Alcazar. He promised forever to Sam.

And now here they were.

After all the curves in the road they were in each other's arms again. There was no denying for Carly she wanted to be with Jason. He made her blood race like no other man ever could. Others got her hot but Jason made her roast alive with his touch. He was the one she lusted after the hardest and she trusted the most.

It was simple to decide she wanted him back after that first kiss two weeks back. But it was harder now when they were really going for this. Hard to not let the insecure voice in her head sabotage her.

Just six months back he had slept with Liz for the first and only time.

He let in his bed the one woman that Carly couldn't stomach Jason being near. That hurt Carly to hear about. Made her doubt so many things and got her pissed off. Because Liz didn't get Jason and yet she always had a way of making him believe they understood each other so well. Years could go by without them barely talking and she'd still brag about their friendship to anyone who would listen.

Though Jason swore he had only been with her that one night during the blackout Carly wondered if that was really true. Would he lie to her about it? Liz was engaged to Lucky again now so whatever her and Jason had was done but what if Liz crooked her little finger at him again?

These kind of thoughts hit Carly because she was scared. She had the man she wanted most in her arms and yet she was nervous it was too good to be real.

Carly swallowed hard.

After a long quiet moment Jason stepped back from her. "I need to get to work."

"You're going?"

She feared he had saw the doubts in her eyes and that it would mess up everything.

He nodded. "I have some meetings."

"Oh, okay. I need to call the foreman on the construction crew that's renovating the hotel anyway. I think he's trying to use cheaper materials to make a bigger profit and I ain't letting him get away with it."

"How is that going? Working with Jax."

"I'll survive."

"Just don't drive yourself crazy trying to make that work. If you can't handle it then just walk away. You can start another business."

"I worked too hard on my chain of hotels. If anyone is walking away it can be him."

"Carly-"

"It will be fine, Jase."

He pulled her into his arms, threaded his fingers in the back of her hair and asked "Will you meet me later for lunch?"

"Can I pick where?" she asked in a cute tone that made him smirk.

"Fine. Where?"

"Jake's."

"The food there is all frozen and heated up in a microwave."

"That's why I love it!"

He made a face but then smiled. "Okay. Jake's. I'll call you when I'm done with my meetings."

After staring into each other's eyes for a moment he gave her a hungry, lust filled kiss and then walked away. She stood there flushed and stunned, her fingers against her lips, and her body aching for him to come back, take her upstairs and stay there all day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carly and Jason **

**Chapter 6**

**Early March 2007**

When he walked into the bar she was already at the pool table. Something about her with a pool stick in her hand was so damn sexy.

Standing there in his leather jacket Jason started to heat up as his eyes raked up and down Carly. She had on jeans and a green silk blouse. He pulled a quarter out of his pocket, walked over and set it on the table, before asking "Wanna lag for it?"

They always went through this little routine. It was theirs and theirs alone. Shooting pool, playing certain songs on the jukebox, her talking him into dancing sometimes, twenty dollar bets and just reminiscing about when they first met.

Carly has a smirk on her lips. Before they started their game of pool she raised her hand, held the back of his head and came in for a kiss. Jason let himself get lost in the kiss, as he gripped her hips and dragged her flush with him.

When they finally broke apart Coleman said "Whoa, hot diggity dog!"

Jason gave him a cold stare. "A beer for me and another for her."

"Coming right up! Good to see you back around here, man."

Carly kept playing with the back of Jason's hair as she leaned against him, while they waited for Coleman to walk the drinks over. Her touch was getting Jason so turned on that he wanted to pick her up and carry her upstairs, forgetting about playing pool, having lunch or going back to work this afternoon.

Jason looked at Carly again, staring deep into her eyes, and gave her another short kiss.

The bar was practically deserted at that time of day but even if it was full he wouldn't have given a damn. He wanted her with ever fiber of his being. As much as he wanted to make love he also wanted simple kisses, every single one he could get, because now he could have them. For years he had to wince and turn away when a blast of long, supposed to be, forgotten desire for her hit him.

No more. Now he could turn toward her and she was there willing to kiss him back. No questions asked. She held out her hand and took him back. Jason would never forget how much that meant to him.

He had everything he needed in the world when he had her with him, and the boys safe. The pain that choked the breath from his lungs after his father died was fading into the past more and more with every second that Carly gave Jason all of her love.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She kept staring at him with hot eyes that said she wanted him naked. Not in five minutes or five hours, right this second. Jason would shoot her looks back that said to relax and not tempt him to bend her over the pool table and take her right there.

After kicking everyone out, of course.

The idea sounded pretty good to her. Anything with him naked sounded good to her. She didn't know if they would make love today or not but her body already was primed for it. All during their games of pool she flirted with him, shook her hips and her ass, and ran her hands all over his chest, neck, arms and abs.

Eventually she took the quarter off the pool table, walked to the jukebox and played a song. Coming over to Jason she went into his arms without a word.

They leaned their foreheads against each other's and shared a slow dance.

_(I am milk._

_I am red kitchen._

_I am cool._

_Cool as deep blue ocean._

_-x-x-_

_I am lost_

_so I am cruel._

_But I'd be love and sweetness_

_if I had you._

_-x-x_

_I'm waiting._

_I'm waiting for you._

_I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting for you._

_-x-x_

_I am weak_

_but I am strong._

_I can use my tears to bring you home_) (Milk by Garbage)

Moving his mouth by her ear, brushing her hair aside, he whispered "Hey, I need to tell you something."

She continued to rub her hands all over his back as his warm breath sent shivers cascading over her skin. "Hmm, Jase?"

"Thank you, Carly, for making me..." he kissed right under her ear, his voice husky with emotion he finished "feel whole again."

Pulling back she found his eyes and her gaze held his for a long moment before they shared another kiss. She whispered to him "Lets get out of here."

A couple of minutes later they were kissing frantically against his SUV and then the climbed in the backseat. She yanked off his leather jacket while he unbuttoned her shirt. His mouth blazed a trail from her earlobe down to the swells of her breasts- hot, hungry, desperate, needy kisses full of years of pent of longing.

"Jase," she moaned as unlatched the front clasp on her bra. Her eyes practically rolled back in her head at how good it felt to have his hands and mouth on her breasts. His movements were all frantic, so filled with lust and need that she had no a doubt that he wanted her just as much as she did him.

As much as they ever had that summer they first met. Now it meant so much more because now they had come so far. And yet they had so far to go still.

XXXXXX

She was naked and straddling his lap, her head resting against the crook of his neck, as they both panted hard. Her fingers raked up and down his chest.

He caught her hand, squeezed it and brought it to his lips to kiss her palm.

They had made love fast and furiously. Barely with enough forethought to put a condom on before he yanked her on his lap. Feeling her sinking onto him, watching her, guiding her, it was one of the hottest moments of his life.

The first kiss they shared while he was inside of her was tender and emotional. He rasped out her name as they broke apart, their eyes locking on each others before she started to move on him.

He asked her, his voice thick with desire still, "Hey, do you wanna come back to my place right now?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute, okay? Just hold me, Jase."

"Sure." He wrapped her tighter in his arms and they were silent for a long moment.

Carly kissed along his jaw. "Wow, huh? I thought I remembered how good it was but either you've gotten better or my memory stinks cause this was off the charts."

"Are you saying it wasn't off the charts before?"

"It was so good back in the day that later when I was with other guys I had to think about you to get off."

"Carly, hey, I do not want to hear that right now. Or ever."

Smirking she looked into his eyes. They shared a tender look.

He said "I probably should have asked you to go upstairs when we were in the bar. At least then we would have a bed."

"This worked."

"Yeah," he gave her a steamy kiss. "It worked."

She lifted his wrist and looked at his watch. "We have two hours before dinner time."

Threading his fingers in her hair he gave her a kiss that promised to make the most of their time.

XXXXXXXXX

They started to make love in the elevator at Harborview Towers. Her hands was rubbing the bulge in his jeans as they shared steamy kisses, his tongue dominating her mouth and his hands gripping her hips and mashing her against him.

Kissing still they stumbled off the elevator and over to the door. Jason got it open while Carly kissed his neck and ran her hands up and under his t-shirt, as she held him from behind. Once they stepped inside he called out Spinelli's name and when they didn't get any answer Jason quickly closed the door and swept Carly off her feet.

She grabbed his face and started kissing him again. He pulled away, smiling, and told her "I need to see to walk. Unless you want us to run into a wall, fall down the stairs and maybe end up at the hospital instead of in my bed."

She smiled back. "You can multi-task. I have faith in you.' And then she went back to kissing him.

They made it to his room and he laid her on the bed. He stripped off her jacket, gun, shoes and t-shirt before he went to work on pulling off her shoes, socks and jeans. Then he kneeled on the bed between her legs and started to kiss up one. Slowly he lay kisses all the way up to her stomach before she pulled him up to kiss her lips.

His fingers snuck between her thighs as they kissed. Over an hour later they were laying there naked and basking in the afterglow when Carly said "I really need to get home for dinner with the boys."

"Okay."

She looked up at him. He was sitting with his back resting on the headboard. His fingers kept playing with her hair. "Wanna join us?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. I want to spend as much time with you and the boys as you want me to."

She smiled. "That would be twenty four seven then."

He smiled back. "I still have a job, you know."

She ran her hand down to grasp his manhood. "Your number one job now is keeping me happy."

He chuckled. "That's new?"

"How you're gonna keep me happy now is the new part. Or the old part come back. Or the new version of the old-"

He kissed her and drowned out her words.

They shared more kisses before he carried her to the shower. Jason made Carly shower alone while he called Leticia and told her they would be there for dinner in a half an hour. He knew if he showered at the same time as Carly they would spend all the time they were supposed to be rushing to get dressed making love instead.

It felt so right to be sleeping with her again. Too right to ever think of letting this get messed up another time. No matter how much he had to do to keep them strong he vowed he would. He needed this peaceful feeling only Carly's love could bring him.

This time he would not lose her, give her up or dare let the world rip her away from him. No one better try to hurt her or steal her from him because he would kill to avenge her and kill to keep her. And she would not talk him out of it this time.

Jason Morgan would show no mercy to anyone who did anything to mess up their lives and their love. This time no one would get that chance and he would not let himself be the one who screwed them up either.

He knew what it was like to live a black, lonely existence. He never wanted to go back there again,. Their was no place blacker and lonelier than where he ended up the last time he had Carly as his and then lost her. Never again would he go back to that place.

He walked into the bathroom just as she was climbing out of the shower. Seeing her naked body dripping with water he stilled. Then he grabbed her and yanked her against him. He only had on a pair of black briefs.

She smirked. "I just got clean," she whispered right before his mouth covered hers.

When they broke apart they both chuckled as he wrapped her in a towel, gave her a comb and urged her out of the bathroom so she wouldn't distract him while he jumped in the shower. Jason wore a big grin for the rest of that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Walls Will Crumble **

**Carly and Jason **

**Chapter 7**

**Early March 2007**

Just like the night before he was sitting on her couch when she came downstairs from tucking in Morgan for bed.

Carly curled against Jason's side. He draped his arm around her shoulder. She tucked her feet under her and then let out a yawn.

He smiled a little. "Tired, huh?"

"Do you know how smug you sound right now?" she teased.

"Hey, I admit I'm tired too."

Caressing his cheek she leaned her forehead against his. "Being with you was so amazing."

"I need to be with you again. Will you spend the weekend with me? The boys are gonna be with Sonny, right?"

"Yeah." Her eyes lit up as she stared into his eyes. "I can hardly wait!" She patted his chest.

They stared to kiss again and he pulled her onto his lap, sitting so her back was against the arm of the couch, but after a minute he broke away. "Carly, we can't do this right now. Michael is still awake."

She groaned a little and crawled off him, but not before brushing her hand over the bulge in his jeans. He plucked her hand off and gave her a fake stern look before smiling. She could see how happy he was in that moment.

Carly could stare at Jason for hours when he looked like this. Making love earlier that day had not only been hot and sexy but also spiritual. She felt so connected to him now.

"I wish you could spend the night."

"The boys need time to adjust. You and Jax just broke up last month."

"I know. But they love you already so it won't be that hard on them."

"I don't know. We'll see."

"Don't worry, Jase. My boys love you and they will love having you around more often. And their Mom will be all smiles so that's always a good thing."

After a long moment of staring at her he said, very abruptly, "I should go," and quickly stood up.

Smiling she grabbed at him and tried to make him stay. He smiled and moved away. She said "But Jase its early!"

"I need to go."

"No, you need to stay."

"I need to go, Carly, before I don't go and Michael catches us."

She moved into his arms near the door. Her hands caressed his face. "Today meant the world to me. You mean the world to me, Jason."

He gazed at her with a love struck look on his face. Happy because she was happy and happy because they were in a good place finally. "You and the boys mean everything to me."

She teased him "You know we need to have a baby together, right?"

He chuckled. "Good night!"

She followed him out on the porch and they shared a long kiss. He whispered to her, as his hands held her face, "If there's any way possible I will give you everything that I can. Just know that. But in the right time. There's no need to rush because that will just make things crazy when they don't need to be. We don't need to get in over our heads. If we go slow we'll get there...right where you want to be."

Carly hugged Jason tight and got teary. In her mind she heard him say:_ We're gonna get married and have a daughter. Don't worry. I love you and I will never walk away again_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So I rushed over," Lulu said as she walked into Carly's house the next day. "You said its an emergency."

"You will not believe it! Its too unbelievable. Guess!"

"Ummm...you and Jax-"

"Nope! I'm very much over Jax. All I did was kiss Sonny the night we were taken hostage and Jax acts like I committed a federal offense when he is the one who snuck off to see Brenda. But he thought I didn't know what he was really up to."

"Okay, so its not Jax but that smile says its some guy."

"Jason."

"Jason...what?"

"This smile is from Jason. From being with him for two blissful hours yesterday."

"Being with...being with him, as in...sleeping with him?"

"Exactly!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I know. That's what I said yesterday!"

"Carly. Wow. Wow. Oh...that's surprising. I thought you two had a line you didn't cross-"

"Totally crossed it and never looking back again."

"Tell me how this all came about. I thought him and Sam were still talking."

"If they were they won't be anymore. He's quite satisfied where he is right now."

"Cocky much?"

Carly laughed. "I can't stop bragging now that I've started. My Mom almost hung up on me when I called her this morning. First she was ticked that I woke her up on her day off and then she said she didn't want to hear about how good Jason is between the sheets. But he is...oh my God, he's fantastic, Lu! The best lover I ever had. So good that I can barely walk today."

"Okay, too much information."

"You have to be in the wedding!"

"There's gonna be a wedding already? Whoa! You two really must be hot together to hook up one day and get engaged right away."

"We're not engaged but one day there will be a wedding. Mark my words. Everything is going to fall into place for us this time. I'm going to have the family I've always wanted most. Jason and my kids all under one roof. It might take a while but it will happen. I don't even want a wedding to happen right away, even though it sucks to be away from him at night right now, because I want to savor this. This is the last time I will ever fall in love."

Lulu smiled. "Wow, well, I'm happy for you!"

They hugged.

XXXXXXXXX

Jason walked through the rose garden at the Quartermaine mansion and then up to the French doors. He checked his watch and then waited a minute more before his sister slipped outside.

"Hey," she said with a smile and a searching look. "So you wanted to see me right away?"

"You have time to talk, right?"

"Sure. I don't work till afternoon."

He looked into the distance. "So how is Monica?"

"She's hanging in there but its hard."

"Yeah." His eyes got misty. He cleared his throat. "Edward? His heart...its not acting up, is it?"

"Grandfather is quiet lately. And Alice stays on top of him to make sure he takes his medicine and eats right. He complains but he secretly loves the attention."

"I want to...come around more. For Alan. I owed more to him than I ever gave him."

"I'm sure Mom and Grandfather will be thrilled to have you around here more often."

There was a long moment of silence. "I can't make it up to Alan. I know that. And I can't make it up to Monica and Edward for the years that are gone but I can do better today than yesterday."

Emily touched his arm. "Jase, they love you and they understand."

They hugged.

He stepped back first. "Carly and me...we're dating," he smirked a little and his eyes lit up as he remembered their time together "It just started but...we both want it to last this time. We know better than to let it fall apart. No matter how hard it gets. I wanted you to hear it from me."

"That's...wonderful. You two have such a strong connection and have for almost as long as I've been a Quartermaine. I hope things work out just the way you want."

"I know you and Carly have had your differences but I need your support. And with...the family...I need your support there too."

"You'll always have my support."

"I know last year we fought a lot but I love you...you're my sister...and I always want us on the same side."

"Me too."

"So the next time Carly says something out of line to you just remember this conversation and please try not to fight with her."

Emily smiled a little. "I will do my best. For you. I love you, Jason, and I only want to see you happy. You're my big brother and I hate when you're hurting. If Carly can make you smile like you just did when you said you're dating her...then I guess I should thank Carly. Cause its wonderful seeing you happy again."

They hugged another time.

Then Jason said "I guess I'll say hello to Edward since I'm here."

They went inside together, found Edward having his tea and scones, and Jason talked to him for a while. It was a small start but that morning was the first day Jason put in effort to come back into the family again, all the way and not just a tiny bit when he felt he had no choice.

He still had mixed feelings about that mansion and the expectations the Quartermaines had of him but he knew he would live to regret it if he didn't try to be a son and grandson fully again. They loved him through him treating them horribly and now he needed to show his love for them back.

Because his father might have died having doubts about how deeply Jason did love him. And Jason didn't want to let history repeat itself ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Walls Will Crumble

Carly and Jason

Chapter 8

Early March 2007

Carly walked into Jason's office, right when he was having a meeting with Diane and Bernie, sat on his lap and started to kiss him.

Diane purred "Oh...my...oh, wow. That is...tongue. Okay. I had heard rumors but I never believed them. Seeing is believing though, that is for certain."

Bernie cleared his throat. "Right. I'll just step out. Ms. Miller, after you."

"You go ahead. I'm fine."

Jason broke away from Carly. "We'll finish this later," he said, looking at his employees.

Diane smirked. "You do seem otherwise occupied. Do not worry about me spreading this around. I get paid to keep your confidences and this, well frankly, you could not pay me enough to be the one to tell Sonny this. I assume that he's not informed already?"

Jason just stared at her until she left. While Carly nibbled on his neck and drove him half out of his mind. When they were alone he looked at her. "You can't do that ever again."

She kept kissing his neck.

"Carly, I mean it. I was in the middle..." She nibbled his ear and he lost his train of thought. His hand moved to her waist. She had a sweater on and it was creeping up so his hand was on her bare skin.

Kissing all along his jaw Carly whispered "Isn't it time for your lunch break?"

"I have to finish that meet..."

Her mouth covered his and he forgot completely about Bernie and Diane waiting outside. Jason soon had Carly sitting on his desk and they were sharing steamy kiss after steamy kiss. She had a short skirt on, which he figured she had worn on purpose when she decided to come to visit him, and he was able to smooth his hand up her leg, over her thigh and then rub her panties against her overheated sex, before he pushed her panties aside.

Jason kept kissing her constantly to stifle her moans and also because she was sucking on his tongue in a way that made him crazed. Since the moment he had made up his mind to be with her his body had been on red alert, always hard and ready for her, just waiting for his chance to make love to her again.

And it felt to him like he would be in this constant state of lust for her for a good long while. Not that he minded. He wanted to always be this hot for Carly.

For years he had remembered and imagined being able to touch her slick, hot wetness again and now that he finally could he didn't want to go a day without making love to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We need ground rules." Jason said as he helped Carly into her coat as she was preparing to leave his office.

Though he was trying to be stern there was a smirk on his lips.

She gave him a cute smile and rubbed his cheek. "Okay, rule number one, all your lunch hours are spent with me."

"Rule number one, no more busting up my meetings. They are important for all of our safety."

Carly crinkled her nose. "What a boring rule that is."

"Carly," he dragged out her name "promise me you'll let me work when I need to work."

"I will try! No promises."

He chuckled.

She said "I wouldn't want to lie to you and we both know I'm going to interrupt you again." Then she held out her hand, palm up.

"You want cab money?" he joked.

"A key to your penthouse."

He kissed her temple. "See you later. I'll call you."

They shared a long look before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hate walking away from you. I really do."

He nodded. "I can come to dinner tonight, if you want."

"Yes, I want! Of course I do. Its pizza night!"

"Real pizza or frozen pizza?"

"Frozen pizza is real pizza."

"Not to me. I'll get a couple from The Shack on my way over."

She stuck out her tongue. "Fine but get what I like and no veggies!"

"The kids needs vegetables."

"Not on pizza night and I'm being dead serious."

"Okay."

She kissed his cheek. "Call me when you're on your way."

"I will." He watched her walk out the door and leave the coffee shop. Then he said to Bernie and Diane "Okay, lets finish up now."

Diane had the dirtiest smile on her lips as she walked back into his office. But Jason didn't even care because he was way too high to be brought down by anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, when Carly came downstairs after putting Morgan down, Jason held out a key for her.

She did a happy dance and took it.

Then she kissed him. "You didn't have to."

He gave her a wide eyed look. "Yeah, I did. You wanted it. Bad."

"Yeah, I did." She smiled widely. "Morgan wants a story."

"Okay." Jason stood up.

"Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and thank you. I will use and abuse this key to my heart's content."

"I know you will. Just remember I don't live alone and Spinelli does deserve some privacy."

"Sure, sure. I'll remember."

He headed for the stairs but stopped. "And Carly..."

She looked at him.

He said "I love you and thank you for...everything. For this life. You are the best surprise that I ever got in my life and being here with you...it feels right to me. Really right."

"I always knew it would."

"That sounds like I told you so."

She smirked. "Well I did tell you so!"

He shook his head, grinning a little still, and headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Carly fell asleep was laying on Jason while they watched TV. He just held her for a while and thought about how far they had come in less than a month's time, since the hotel was taken hostage.

So much was put in perspective for him that night. He had to get to her, save her, he couldn't let her die. Couldn't let her leave Michael and Morgan behind. Leave him behind. He needed her safe. Needed more time.

And then his father died and Jason realized he had squandered all his chances to really get close to Alan again. To do more than just tolerate each other. To actually try for a deeper bond. To let the past be in the past for good.

His guilt and remorse was overwhelming. If not for Carly's love he would have left town for a while, wandered the world and tried to get his head on straight. But she held his hand, not expecting anything back, and helped him through the darkness.

He didn't realize right away he was falling in love with her again, during those first dark days, but what he knew was he needed her desperately. Something about her warmth could cut through the coldest feelings inside of him. She never let him stay detached. Carly melted his ice every time. She truly had taught him how to love, how to forgive, and how to hang on.

They both had other loves in their lives but loving each other brought out the best and worst in them. Because it was so deep, real and right.

He kissed her forehead, picked her up and carried her to bed. She woke up as he lay her back down and gave him a sleepy kiss.

"Stay, Jase," she murmured.

"One day. Not tonight. Go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead again. "I promise you that one day we'll get to the point where I won't leave you at night ever again."

She had already fallen back to sleep. Jason crept out of the room, checked on the boys, locked up the house and turned on the security system and then headed home for that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Note- Milo was first seen on Gh in the very late fall of 2006, as I remember it.

**Walls Will Crumble **

**Carly and Jason **

**Chapter 9**

**March 2007**

Jason walked into Sonny's living room. "Hey, we need to talk."

"Is this about Alcazar? You get proof he was behind what went down at Carly's hotel?"

"No. Its not work related."

"What's up? Everything okay with you?"

"Everything is good. Really good."

"Oh yeah? Well good. You want a drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Sonny-"

"You know everything that night made me think. Think about my life. The mistakes I've made. The wrong turns."

"It made me think too."

"Something like that does, I guess. Do you wanna know what I figured out?"

"What?"

"That family and love is all that matters. Business is business. Its what we do but family is who we are, Jason." He covered his heart with his hand. "That's why you have to be true to this."

"You've heard already, haven't you?"

"That you and Carly are...together...yeah, I heard. Max's little brother...what's his name again?"

"Milo."

"Yeah, he blurted it out. He didn't mean to start anything. He's just a kid. Stutters a lot. Doesn't really get this business and how things work yet. Anyway, I thought he was crazy till you just walked in here and then...I could just tell."

"I know you have thought about getting back together with her. It was never my place to get between you two. But now this is how things are and I know she will never walk away from me again. I just ask you to honor that because if you don't then you'll betray me and I won't be able to look at you the same again. You're been my friend, mentor, brother, boss and now we're business partners and family. Carly...she has my heart. She's been in my heart, in one way or another, since almost as far back as I have memories. I love her and we're gonna get married, have a kid, and make a life. I just wanted to tell you that."

"There was a part of me that always thought Carly would be my wife again one day...that part hung on through all the divorces and fighting...to tell you the truth it'll take a while more for me to get over her but I respect you, Jason. You've always been a stand up guy and you've had my back more times than I can count. So I'm not gonna disrespect your relationship. Carly will always be important to me but you already know that. We're family. All of us." Sonny patted Jason's arm and then gave him a smile, that was full of sadness. "I'm not gonna lay a hand on her, you can trust me on that one."

Jason nodded. "I trust Carly. I won't start doubting her. That is like poison for a relationship. All I can do is believe she'll remember all the reasons why its best for her to be faithful. I know you two have a history and a certain pattern of behavior...still I know that she loves me. She's in love with me. And we're gonna make it work this time. She won't do anything to jeopardize us. Its good that you've given me your word you won't try anything with Carly again but its her word that matters most to me now."

"You mentioned marriage. Is that...happening...sometime soon or...?"

"Not anytime soon. But its happening."

"Do the boys know anything about this?"

"Not yet. We think its best to wait a while more."

"Yeah, with Jax just getting out of her life, I guess they might be confused."

"They'll adjust in time. And we're fine with giving them all the time they need."

"All right then."

"I'm gonna take off then."

Sonny nodded. Jason walked out. Sonny picked up a photo of Carly and the boys, taken right after Morgan was born, and sat down in a chair to just stare at it, thinking about what he had already lost long ago but now how no chance to get back again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carly used her key to go into Jason's apartment. "Hello?" she called out.

He walked out of the kitchen. "Hey. I'm cooking dinner. Come taste the sauce."

She walked toward him but he could tell something was off with her. This was their first weekend to spend together and he had wanted to go well. And be spent mostly naked.

The look on her face said she was far from that mood though.

He put his hand on her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I just had a tough afternoon at work."

"Because of what?"

"I got into it with Jax."

"Over the hotel?"

"It started over that and then I was so mad that I told him that he had never understood me and that's why I was so much happier now with you."

"So you threw us in his face, in other words."

"It just came out! And then he said that I would never stay happy with you because I can't make any relationship work."

"Hey, Carly," he tipped her chin up with his fingers "do not let him get in your head. Since when does Jax decide what you can and can't do? No one tells you what you can do or stops you from going after what you want. When you told Jax he never got you, that's true. So what he says about you or us don't matter."

"What if he's right? What if I do something and mess us all up?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Jase. Something. I'm good at ruining things."

"That's not true and you know it. You're letting him get in your head, Carly, and it needs to stop. Did you ever notice how he pushes all your buttons? He knows you can't stand to be left behind so what does he do? Leave practically every other month for so-called business trips."

"He went to see Brenda more than once, went looking to find Jerry and visited his Mom. But he always claimed it was work that couldn't be put off. Sometimes he was away on work though. I shouldn't have been so needy."

"He shouldn't have lied to you about where he was going. There was enough wrong to go around. What you had with him is done and over so what he thinks about you means nothing anymore." He pulled her into a hug. "Don't think you could wreck us cause I know you won't. I don't expect perfection, okay? Just be honest and faithful and love me. You can do that, Carly. I know you can."

"I can. Honesty is no problem between us. I always tell you everything, even stuff you don't wanna know and stuff that will get you mad, and being faithful is easy too cause I only want you."

He started to give her short, gentle, tender kisses. When they broke apart she caressed his face and said "Thank you for catching me when I was falling."

"You weren't falling just now. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Just don't let someone get in your head and get you turned around cause you know who you are, what you want and that this.. what we have now...is gonna last. Remember what you know, Carly, and no one can make you doubt yourself again."

She cupped his face. "I love everything about you and how you build me back up every time I get wobbly."

"How's this for wobbly?" he said with a smirk before lifting her up by her waist.

She squealed and wrapped her legs around him. He started to give her hot, wet, opened mouth kisses and then lay her on the pool table. The sauce was simmering on low. Later he made pasta to go with it.

But they didn't end up eating for a few hours. From the pool table they went to his bed and only after much lovemaking and a short nap were they ready for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Walls Will Crumble  
Carly and Jason  
Chapter 10  
March 2007**

Jason stood at the bluff with Elizabeth. She was seven months pregnant at the time. Tears streamed down her face over her problems with her husband.

Jason's cell phone rang. "I'm sorry. I need to take this." He answered the call. "Hey...sounds good. All right..." he smiled slightly "I will...Later."

After he hung up he said "Carly wants me to bring ice cream for dessert."

"Its sweet of you to be so good to her and her kids."

"Its not because I'm sweet. Its because I love them. They're my family."

"You're such a good man."

"No. Not really. I do things everyday that I would be ashamed for Michael or Morgan to know about but its what I do and I have to live with that. Everyone makes their choices and, in the end, those choices decide our lives much more than our wants or hopes. Wanting or hoping doesn't really change anything but our actions change everything."

"Maybe I've spent too much time wishing Lucky would magically be that boy he was before Helena kidnaped him. Maybe that boy is just gone forever and I have to admit that to myself."

"Maybe he is. What happened was traumatic. No one can imagine how they would react to something like that. You've had so many years since he came home. Do you really still look for that boy you knew or do you love the man he is now? That's what you need to figure out."

"I just don't know. You're right. I need to figure this out. Especially before our son is born."

"Ready to get going? You probably want to get off your feet."

"I think I'll just stay here a while longer and think some more. Its peaceful here."

"All right then."

"Thank you, Jason, for meeting me here."

"Don't mention it." With that said he walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Jason sat on Michael's bed with him and talked to him about a girl at school that Michael liked. Normally Michael would call Jason everyday to check in and chat but now that Jason was around more often they could share small moments like this.

It warmed Jason's heart to have this time with his boy.

"Who is the first girl you ever liked?"

Jason stilled. "Well...um...remember how I can't remember the first twenty years of my life, almost, but after that it was Robin. You know Robin. She's a doctor and we were friends since we were teenagers."

"How did you know you liked Robin like more than a friend?"

"I didn't. She knew before me. She was always nice to me. I just let her take the lead."

"Is that what you always do?"

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "No." He laughed a little. "No, not always. Its different with every different relationship but the two people figure out what works for them."

"How did you get Aunt Courtney to marry you?"

"I asked her but it was after we had been dating a while. It took a while of being friends and then dating before I thought I was ready to promise to spend my life with her. I wanted to protect her. I always wanted to look out for her. But I went too far with that."

"So it was a mistake to marry her?"

"It wasn't a mistake at the time. I did want to but later I realized it just wasn't right. But I don't regret it. Just because something does not last forever does not mean it was not worth being a part of. Some things last and some don't. But its all an important part of our lives. Its worth trying. Even though you're a little young to be trying to date anyone, if you ask me."

"Mom will freak, huh?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. But right now you are just friends. Stick with that. You have time to find out if this girl is a girl you'll like for years or just days or weeks."

"I've liked her a long time already," Michael said, solemnly.

"If she is the right girl then that won't change. You don't need to run from it or rush toward it. Just sit back and let what will happen go ahead and happen."

"You won't tell Mom we talked about this, will you?"

"Your Mom has a way of knowing when I am holding back on her but I won't tell her the name of the girl. That's just between us. And I'll tell her not to hound you about this. Its your business."

"Thank you, Jason."

"Anytime, buddy."

"I'm glad you're here so much these days."

"No where else I would rather be."

"Mom is happier with you here. We're all happier. It feels more like a home now."

"I'm glad, buddy. Now get working on that math so you can get to bed."

Michael made a face because he hated his math homework. Jason patted Michael's arm and then left the room.

XXXXXXXXX

Carly smiled sweetly at Jason when he came back downstairs. He joined her on the couch and slipped into his arms easily, resting her head on his shoulder as she tucked her feet up underneath her.

"Hey," she said, in a curious way, "where were you when I called you earlier?"

His eyebrows raised. "Why do you ask?"

She looked up at him. "Cause your voice sounded a little off. Come on, Jase. Its not some big secret is it? Where were you?"

"No, its not a secret. Its no big deal."

She waited for his answer. He let out a long breath before saying "I was with...Liz."

Carly shot up.

Jason said "She wanted to talk about her marriage. Don't freak out. Carly, look at me. Don't read more into this than-"

"She wants you!"

He rubbed his head.

Carly jumped up and started pacing. "You had sex with her!"

Jason gave Carly a wide eyed look. "Over six months ago!"

"And now she's coming back for more! Whining that Lucky just doesn't understand her and that you get her, right? That she needs your shoulder to cry on. That you can save her from her sad, lonely life. Don't fall for her crap! I can't believe you are hanging out with her still when she's married. Do you think Lucky would appreciate that?"

"Okay, relax. Take a deep breath. Count to ten."

"Jason, this is ridiculous! You know she's a trigger for me. Do you even give a damn what you put me through?"

"I'm not trying to put you through anything."

"Oh, come on. You know that woman has always wanted you. She's always taunted me that you only stuck by my side for the sake of Michael. That I tricked you into loving him and now you put up with me for the sake of being close to him. She called our boy a meal ticket!"

"That was years ago and you've said plenty of stuff to her too. Let it go. Who cares about that now?"

"Do you think she's changed her opinion on me? Let me tell you something, that wench will steal you away from me the first chance she gets, if she could pull it off. She's not the saint you believe she is. And it will drive me crazy if you're always running off to save her or listen to her bitch about her big, bad problems every time she calls."

Putting his hands on her arms he looked into her eyes. "I love you. You. Only you. What is there for you to worry about? She's an old friend. I need you to trust me."

"You just don't understand or you don't want to understand or you don't care how you hurt me." With that said Carly broke free of his hold and stormed upstairs. "Night, Jase! Go find Liz and bitch to her how bad you have it with me. Maybe you two can comfort each other! Just remember if you ever touch her again you won't ever touch me afterwards."

Jason's shoulders heaved with the long, frustrated breath he let out before grabbing his coat and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carly walked off the elevator at General hospital. With a satisfied smirk she spotted Liz behind the nurses station. She was chatting with Emily.

Walking over she pointed at Liz. "You and me need to get a few things straight."

Liz screwed up her face at Carly. "If you haven't noticed I'm trying to work here so why don't you take whatever problem you're dreamed up to have with me today and kindly take it somewhere else."

"I'm not moving one inch till you hear what I have to say."

Liz started to walk away. "I don't have to be harassed by you. Grow up, Carly! You have two kids. Act like an adult for once instead of a toddler who doesn't want to share her favorite toy."

Carly walked in front of Liz and made her stop. "That's where you're wrong. Jason is a toy to you. Just like Lucky and Ric are and like Zander was. Any man unlucky enough to fall for your act is just manipulated by your needy routine till you tire of him and move on to someone new who will still fall for your act-"

"Sounds like you to me. Lets see, Tony, Sonny, Jason, Lorenzo, Jax, the list goes on and on and lets not forget the man you sent to an early grave, your son's real father, AJ. Even though you like to play that every other man is his father. You're the one with the act. But I've always seen right through you and I still do. Jason will wise up one of these days and it can't come soon enough for me."

"You need to keep your skanky ass away from Jason! This is your final warning. Do not mess up my family or else I'll mess up your whole life, and you know I can do it. I don't make idle threats. Never call Jason to come save your poor weepy self again, you hear me?"

"I'll call whoever I want. And if you don't like it then that's all the better for me because I could careless about making you happy or helping you stay with Jason when all you're doing is using him till the next time you move on to someone else. The best thing for Jason would be to get as far away from you as possible but you have your golden ticket to hold over his head for life: a little boy who doesn't even realize how his mother has pimped him."

Carly slapped Liz. "Never talk about my son again. Lucky loves you, only God knows why but he does, so you worry about Lucky. Jason isn't in your life anymore. We're together, as in we are in love in case you are too slow to catch what I mean, and he doesn't have time for you anymore. He has a family to put first and you are a distraction he doesn't want or need. You stay away from my family!"

Liz held her cheek but laughed. "What Jason sees in you I will never know but, just for your information, the man who you claim you love, who I'm sure you think you know so well, already told me that he's dating you again. Jason doesn't keep things from me. So this whole big scene has done nothing but show just how little you know and trust Jason. You two won't last this time either. You never do. You have a good time while you have Jason, Carly, because you'll need those memories to keep you warm when he runs away from you all over again. And everyone who knows you knows that day is coming. I can hardly wait." Liz walked off.

Carly stomped to the elevator and left, still fuming with anger at Liz and pissed off that Jason had let that woman back into their lives again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jason showed up at the Metro Court and had Carly paged to the lobby. She walked up to him and he could tell she was still mad and wary of the whole situation.

He said "Hey, I was thinking we could have dinner tonight here. I'd even wear a suit." He winced at the thought.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you going to cut Liz out of your life or not?"

"Carly, come on now, this is ridiculous."

"Are you gonna cut her out of your life or are you gonna risk everything we have?"

"I won't be ordered around and told who can and can't be in my life."

"You're not going to put this back on me and act like its my fault because I'm insecure. That woman is not good for our relationship. Having her around is like having a bomb waiting to go off!"

Taking her arm he pulled her close and dropped her voice. "What do you think is gonna go down? I don't want her. Come on, Carly, you know I only want you...don't do this."

She jerked away from him. "It shouldn't be so hard for you to put me first, Jase! This is me! You know me! You know why this is killing me. You know what I can deal with and what I can't. So if you know all that why are you stubbornly refusing to see that you're making a choice to give me up and push me away for some wench you made an angel in your mind?"

He went stone faced. "This has less than nothing to do with Liz and everything to do with us and our issues. I'm not doing this here."

Jason turned and left the hotel. Tears glistened in Carly's eyes as she realized that everything she wanted could be slipping away just weeks after she finally had felt like it was all hers again.

_(There was a time when we'd stay up all night._

_Best friends, yeah, talking to the daylight._

_-x-x_

_Took the joy alongside the pain_

_with not much to lose but so much to gain..._

_-x-x_

_I was thinking we would never be apart_

_with your name tattooed upon my heart._

_Who would have thought that we'd end up like this?_

_-x-x_

_Now everything we talked about is gone_

_and the only chance we have of moving on_

_is to take it back before it all went wrong)_ (The Script)


	11. Chapter 11

**Walls Will Crumble**

**Chapter 11**

**March 2007**

The moment Jason walked into the Penthouse Spinelli could tell he was in a bad mood.

"Is there something troubling you, Stone Cold?"

Jason jerked off his jacket and put away his gun. His face was a mask of tension. He came over and sat down in a chair, while Spinelli was on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table.

Throwing one hand up, Jason said "Its stupid. Carly is ticked at me just because I had a conversation with another woman."

"Jealousy rears its ugly head. Can you blame the Valkryie for wanting to place a claim on her territory? After all she has stood faithfully by your side for all these years never knowing if her the love you two share would blossom into a romance once more. Now that you are renewing your love perhaps she is feeling especially vulnerable."

Jason glared at Spinelli. "Carly has nothing to be insecure about but she makes up stuff to cause drama."

"The Jackal is no expert in love but it seems to me your paramour is crying out for reassurances that she is the one you desire most."

Jason rubbed his head and let out a long breath. "What she's asking for is unrealistic. I need to be able to talk to whoever I want and she needs to trust me."

"Trust is a fragile thing."

"Carly should know by now that she can trust me."

"As I recall the story you told me about young Mr. Sir's birth the Valkryie trusted you with her most precious offspring, going so far as to give him your last name and do all she could to insure you would be his parental figure. That seems like a deep trust to me. If its fractured now there must be something very serious behind her concerns."

"When Carly gets scared she lashes out and she runs over people and things. It tears apart her whole life."

"So does that mean that there is a chance this romantic reunion will be cut short prematurely?"

"No matter how mad she gets at me this time I will make things right again. There's no other option for me. I won't just give up on her. I want her to end up with me every day...I want her to be my wife and us to raise the boys as a family and even have another child because that's what Carly wants. For me, I only care that the boys are happy and healthy. Carly pregnant...that's one of the most terrifying things I have ever faced. But I know she wants a child with me. I want her happy. I don't want her freaking out about anything, least of all a woman that is just my friend."

"Is this woman so important as to risk causing strife with The Valkryie?"

"The point is that Carly needs to trust me."

"Where love is concerned the heart is not always rational."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Carly is not rational at all when it comes to other women coming around me."

"It must be spectacular to be so cherished."

After a moment Jason gave Spinelli a small smile before Jason got up and walked upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jason called Carly and asked her to come to his apartment that night. He didn't want her spending even one more night stressed out over this. Nothing good could come of anger and fear festering in her.

Since the boys were at her place that night Jason felt it wouldn't be good to talk there. Michael and Morgan still didn't know that Jason and Carly had moved beyond friendship again. He didn't want them hearing about it this way. Fighting last night had been bad enough and he hoped that the kids didn't hear any of that because it would only leave them confused.

Carly knocked on Jason's door. He jogged down the stairs and opened the door. "You could have used your key."

She gave him a narrowed eyed look and walked inside.

Shaking his head at all the tension in the room, he closed the door and asked "Can we talk about this without screaming?"

"I don't want to fight with you."

"Okay, good, cause I don't want to fight either so is that a yes, Carly? No screaming?" He walked over and placed his hands on her arms, rubbing them soothing.

"Jase," she dragged out his name "I know you think I'm making something out of nothing and I'm throwing us away over nothing but-"

He cupped her chin. "Hey, no matter what we're staying together this time. Fighting does not change that."

"You hate fighting. You hate drama. You don't want to be part of a relationship filled with that."

"You're right but I want to be with you, whatever that means."

She stared in his eyes for a long moment. "I need to be first in your life."

"You've always been first. Even when I didn't want you to be or admit it, you were first. You know that."

"I need everyone to know that I'm first."

"Everyone already does know that."

"Liz doesn't! You think you know her but the things she says when you're not around...she calls me a bitch but she's not a saint, Jason. And I can't stand her thinking that you just put up with me rather than love me."

"Who cares what she thinks? You can't control what other people think."

"She thinks it because you let her think it!"

"She knows how important you are to me. Everyone who knows me knows that. And if she said anything different, Carly, it was just to get to you. And, look, it worked. I won't put up with anyone showing you disrespect but you need to trust me to decide who stays in my life. There are times I will run into women from my past but they are my past. You have a past too. Do you think its easy for me knowing you and Sonny fall into bed together when life gets stressful? Its not. But when I decided to be with you last month I decided to trust you and you have to trust me too." He caressed her face. "Will you trust me? All you need to remember is our future is together and I will not let go of that plan for anything, not this time."

She hugged him. "You know I can't help but get crazy when other women come sniffing around you. I hate it! Always have and always will."

He scooped her off her feet. "You will never have anything to worry about, I promise you."

They shared a kiss before he carried her upstairs to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Laying in bed, naked and curled up together, Carly ran her hand along Jason's abs. "You know you don't have to prove anything to me."

"Yeah, I do," he said, his voice light and happy.

She looked up at him. "I'm serious. I don't want to make a baby just as a way to end an arguement, Jase." This time he hadn't used a condom when they had sex.

His eyes danced with amusement. "But you do wanna make a baby, right?"

"Well, yeah," she said, a small smile curving her lips "but that's not the point I'm making right now. I don't wanna feel like our kid came along because you wanted to smooth things over. Like you bribed me or something."

"You think too much," he teased her. "Stop over thinking, please."

She smiled at him. "You just think that crazy, hot, amazing sex can make me forget I was mad at you and I'll get visions of babies dancing in my head so I won't be able to think about anything else."

"I thought we solved all that?"

"I still don't want her around. That will never change."

"Believe me I won't be calling Liz and I know where to draw the line if she calls me. Just trust me to handle things they way they need to be handled. You trust me, right?"

"I'll always trust you."

He pulled her up and gave her a tender kiss. Stroking her hair away from her face he said "I want a future with you...a family with you...we don't need to rush anything. Lets just take it as it comes and enjoy it. If we make a baby then we do and if not then that's okay. We have two healthy boys and we have each other. No matter what, I know we can be happy, if we let ourselves be."

Looking deep into his eyes she said "I feel like I'm spinning around really fast lately. Like I'm getting everything I have wanted for so long but its overwhelming. And when I stop spinning-"

"I'll catch you," he said and then started to kiss her, laying her down on the bed again.

Jason knew Carly had a hard time trusting in happiness but now that they were dating again he wasn't about to let her talk herself out of believing they could make it. Let her allow fear to overrun her.

He had let fear rule his life too long. All that led to was regrets. And that was something Jason didn't want to let into their lives anymore. From now on he wanted them to let themselves be together and make each other stronger, happier, and build a lifetime of memories with their kids.

Life was too short to live it any other way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Walls Will Crumble  
Carly and Jason  
Chapter 12  
March 2007**

Standing outside the door, dressed in a suit with Carly's hand in his, Jason said "This is a mistake. Lets get out of here."

Carly grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away. She gently patted his chest and then fixed his tie. "You wouldn't have told Emily yes unless you wanted to be here. You never agree to anything you don't want. This will be fine."

His sister had invited him to a family dinner. Ever since his father's death Edward had been fretting about not having the family be closer. He had even called Ned to bring himself home from New York City for this dinner. He would also bring along his teenage daughter Brook Lynn. Skye would join them with her infant daughter Lila Rae. Dillon still lived at home so he would be expected to be there that night too. The rest of the guest list would be Monica, Tracy, Luke and Lulu.

Jason had made himself a promise to try and get close to the Quartermaines again so he wasn't filled with regrets one day when his mother died, like he had been after his father's death. He didn't want to waste away his days spending them worrying more about his fears than being around the people he loved who loved him.

Letting out a short breath he steeled himself for the night ahead and told Carly "Lets do this."

She smiled at him and then knocked on the door. Right before it opened he said "I'm sorry in advance."

"It won't be that bad, I'm sure," she said.

Just then they heard screaming as the door was pulled open. Brook Lynn came barreling at them "I'm out of here!"

Carly grabbed her. "Not so fast! If we're stuck here then so are you!"

Jason gave Carly a look that said it was cruel to put the kid through this kind of torture.

Brook said "My Granny is trying to cheat me out of my rightful inheritance!" She looked at Jason. "You too! She wants all of Uncle Alan's money for herself and she changed the will. She just won't admit it but everyone is onto her." Brook yelled back into the house "I'M ONTO YOU!"

Tracy yelled "You are behaving as uncivilized as your guttersnipe mother! This is what happens when you are raised in a slum."

Brook rushed back inside "Don't talk about my mother! You just hate her cause she's onto you! You want to control everyone but you can't CONTROL ME! I want my inheritance and I will get it to even if I have to take you to court!"

Monica tried to intervene "Okay, okay, ENOUGH! This is supposed to be a NICE FAMILY DINNER SO SHUT UP BEFORE I THROW YOU ALL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Its not your house!" Tracy yelled.

Jason looked at Carly, his eyes wide. "I'm not going in there."

"If you do," she then whispered in his ear the sexy things she would to him later back at his Penthouse.

Jason let her drag him inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat stiffly at the dining room table. He took a sip of his water. The family had stopped bickering but now there was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

To make matters worse his adopted sister Skye had brought her boyfriend Lorenzo with her tonight.

The only sound in the room for a couple of minutes was silver touching plates until Edward asked "So, Jason, please tell me that you do still plan to marry that nice girl that you were living with? She seemed so eager to give you an heir. You wouldn't let foolishness come between you two, would you? I'm sure you are smarter and wiser than that, considering your blood line."

Jason cleared his throat. "Sam and me...that's done."

Edward said "That is a shame! She seemed made for you!"

Tracy said "Daddy, please, she was a conniving con artist who was with him only because its easier to lay on her back then to work a nine to five."

"Tracy!" Emily cried. "You know less than nothing about Sam so I don't think its appropriate to make judgements about her. I know she did love Jason very much. Sometimes things just don't work out."

Tracy asked Jason "What happened? Did you ask her to sign a pre-nup and she bolted for the door to find another millionaire? Perhaps she can be on a reality show to find her next Mr. Right and Wealthy. She seems the perfect candidate for that kind of genre."

Skye asked "I heard she actually does have a production deal to star in a new televison program. From what I understand she will host a show about how to be heroic in everyday situations. After how she risked her life last month in the hotel I suppose she garnered attention from the right people and that's how she got this deal."

"Do not mention that hostage situation in this home!" Tracy snapped at Skye. "I would think you would have more sense than to bring up the way you were part and parcel in the murder of my brother, who was unfortunate enough to think of you as a daughter after your lying mother foisted you off on us."

Skye teared up slightly. "I had nothing to do with Alan's death and you damn well know it, you bitter, dried up bitch!"

"Whoa," Ned said "I think that is more than enough out of both of you. Grandfather simply asked for one quiet family dinner. Try and control yourselves or just leave."

Edward said "I still haven't heard the reason why you would let that lovely woman go, Jason. You need to get serious about your future. You allowed your wife to move to another country when she was your ideal mate in every way-"

Carly said "He doesn't even like Brenda!"

Jason gave her a look that said there was no use trying to reason with these crazy people.

Edward went on "And then you allowed your second wife to move on to another man without fighting for her. Once again, your marriage did not produce an heir. You put working for a gangster above your duty to this family and I, for one, hope you do not plan to continue on with that same destructive pattern. You need to think about your future. I would like to see you produce a child in my lifetime but if you remain on this path I do not see it happening. Samantha seemed very smitten with you and I'm sure you could convince her to come back to you if-"

"Look, my personal life is my business," Jason said, as he set his napkin down "and I didn't come here for this."

Monica said "Now look what you did! You've chased him away!"

Jason let out a frustrated breath. "No, I'm not going anywhere. I said I would come over for dinner and I will stay till the meal is over. Can we just have dessert now?"

Emily stood up. "I'll go ask Cook to bring it in."

"Ask nicely," Ned reminded her, because Cook was very temperamental. "You know what? I'll go with you. I remember trying to rush Cook once and it didn't end well."

Carly said "You all have some nerve telling Jason how he should live his life when I look around this table and don't see one person in a happy, healthy relationship."

"Caroline," Luke said with a smirk on his lips "I hope you brought your whip for this lion's den."

Tracy said to Carly "And just what are you even doing here? This is a family dinner."

Jason glared at Tracy as he reached for Carly's hand. "I want her here. She's my family. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually, I do. That woman has brought nothing but hell down on-"

Edward broke in "Ignore her! We have no problem with Carly. She's always welcome here. As Michael's mother, she is family and if you want to bring her to our next dinner then you are more than welcome. I can't tell you how nice it is to have you here again, Jason. Alan would approve."

Jason let out a shaky breath. Though the Quartermaines could drive him crazy he was determined to make this work. Running away wouldn't get him anywhere. This time he had to stand his ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Jason asked Monica to step outside with him. They stood on the patio. She smiled at him "Thank you for joining us tonight. I know that you dislike these kind of-"

"Its fine. I wanted to be here."

"Good. We love having you here."

After a moment he said "I have some news."

Her eyes went soft. "I'd love to hear good news."

"Its about Carly...we're dating now."

"You and Carly?" she asked in surprise. "Wow. I never thought you two would...I suppose it makes sense though. You've always been so close and now she's divorced. You two have quite the history. How is it navigating that now that the nature of your relationship has changed?"

"We're just trying to look toward the future but the past can't be forgotten or ignored. It simply doesn't matter as much as the future to us, though."

"That's wonderful. Its toxic when two people who love each other can't stop keeping score and bringing up old hurts. I'm glad you two are able to let the past stay where it belongs."

"I just wanted to tell you about this. I wanted you to know that I'm okay. I'm happy." He touched her arm. "How are you doing? Are you sleeping okay?"

She teared up. "Its terrible to be in that big bed alone. I hope you never know this feeling."

He pulled her into a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jason followed Carly into his apartment. He slipped off his jacket and took off his gun. "That was hell on earth."

She laughed. "That's _your_ family."

"Don't remind me."

"They may be rough around the edges and drive me half crazy but they can't not be all bad if they made you."

He just shook her head at that logic. "All I know is, when the time comes, we're eloping cause I am not having those people mess up our wedding." He turned to look at her and she flew into his arms, thrilled that he had mentioned them getting married.

Jason smiled. Their lips found each others in a kiss filled with heat and promises. They could get through anything as long as they were together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Walls Will Crumble  
Carly and Jason  
Chapter 13  
May 2007**

"It was very nice of you to ask me to join you here today," Nikolas told Carly as he sat down next to her on the bench at the park. His nanny had taken Spencer a hundred feet away to play on the playground equipment with Morgan.

"Its such a nice day out and Morgan loves to come here. I just thought Spencer might like it too." She watched as the nanny placed Spencer on the swings. The child looked completely confused as to what was going on. "Has he ever been on the swings before?"

"Actually, no. He's never been to the park at all, sadly. I supposed I should have rectified that long before now."

She patted his arm. "Our boys should be friends. Courtney would have wanted that. I should have made sure the boys knew their cousin long before now but better late than never, right?"

"Exactly. To be honest, a lot of things slip by me when it comes to parenting. It can all be very overwhelming sometimes. I wasn't raised the way most children are and I don't know that the way I was raised was very healthy. I want better for my son but do I know how to do anything but what I've seen in my own family? Not really."

"Well while you being raised to speak ten languages, ride horses and be bent on world domination I was in a trailer park with dolls that Virginia made me cause we couldn't afford real ones. I was pretty lonely and spent all my time dreaming of getting out of there. Same for you, huh?"

"I did often wonder what was beyond the island. What my life could be like if I was just like everyone else. But I knew I never would be."

"Our kids are lucky that they have it so much easier. Morgan has Micheal to look up to and to play with and to fight with and Spencer deserves just the same. Does he ever have play dates with Cameron?"

"No, not really. He sees him on occasion but they have yet to meet just to play together. I'm ashamed to say my son really has no interaction with other children outside the rare visit from Kristina or Molly, if Alexis should bring them by."

"Its about time for that to change, don't you think?"

Nikolas watched Morgan and Spencer chatting as they both were pushed on the swings by their nannies. Nikolas smiled slightly. "Yes, I think you're absolutely right. We should do this again sometimes."

Carly smiled at his answer. She felt peace steal through her because she was finally making right a mistake she started after Courtney died. First she held onto Courtney's son too tight and then she was forced to let him go completely. Now she had found a balance that might just work to let her be a presence in his life It would be good for Spencer and great for her. She needed to know her friend's son was getting the best life he could.

Carly felt one more misplaced piece of her life clicking into place in that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Carly took Morgan to the coffeehouse to visit Jason and Sonny. A guard stood outside the office door. He said to her "They're in a meeting."

"With?"

"Ms. Chandler Quatermaine."

Carly got a look in her eye that said: That can't be good. She opened the door, ignoring the gaurd's protesting sound, and took in the scene before her. An emotional Skye was sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Sonny was behind the desk and Jason stood there stoically.

Sonny said "Carly, its not a good time."

"Your son has a present for you. Go ahead, Morgan, give your Daddy his gift." Morgan ran inside and gave Sonny the gelato they had gotten in the park. Sonny smiled at him and thanked him.

Jason said "Lets take a break. Skye, why don't you get yourself a coffee?"

Skye swiped at her tears and said "If you will excuse me I think I will use the ladies room first."

After she was gone from the room Carly pulled Jason out into the coffee shop. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing good. Alcazar kidnaped Lila Rae."

"Wow. I know he's controlling but to do that to Skye. She must be about ready to lose it."

Jason rubbed his hands over his face. "He's got a day on us but we'll catch up to him."

"So you're going out of town?"

"I gotta find Lila Rae. Yeah, Skye is not close to me like Emily but, when it comes down to it, Alan saw Skye as his daughter. She came to me for help and I gotta help her."

"Of course you do. I get it. Just be careful, please."

Cupping her face he gave her a short kiss. "I'll be back before you know it."

Carly gave him a tight hug then, praying with all her heart that he would come back to her safely for she hadn't ever learned how to live without him and she never wanted to try to learn either.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carly was spending more time with Skye ever since Jason left town. She really had no use for the woman normally but if she was a part of Jason's family, in his mind at least, and she was in trouble then Carly would do all she could to help her.

It wasn't easy to be around Skye, who was emotional about her missing daughter, and Carly was praying that Jason would call soon to say they had Lila Rae so this could all be over.

That afternoon, over a week after Lila was taken away by Lorenzo, Emily came strolling into Skye's living room. She had been let in by the gaurds.

Skye jumped up. "Hi." She looked very weary and distraught.

Emily hugged her sister. "I heard from Lucky just a little while ago and he says they could be getting close. He's gonna call back if their lead pans out."

"Really?" Skye cried, some small relief stealing across her features. "Tell me everything he said."

Emily repeated the conversation. Even though Liz had just given birth a month before Lucky had still gone with Jason to look for Lila. Liz supported this because they both wanted Emily's niece to make it back home safe and sound.

When times got tough like this they all had to pull together and put aside the past pain and anger at each other. That's why Carly sent a baby gift to her cousin when his new son was born. She may hate Liz and never hang out with Lucky but he was her family.

And for family there is nothing that Carly or Jason would not do.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night the call came that they had Lila Rae. Emily, Carly and Skye cried with joy at the news. Hours later they waited at the private airstrip for the jet to set down.

Once it did they ran out onto the tarmac. The stairs were brought over to the door and it opened. Skye rushed up them, tears streaming down her face, and took her daughter from Jason.

"Thank you. Thank you. I can never repay you for this." She kissed the baby's head as she snuggled her close.

"You don't owe me anything but you should know...Alcazar...he managed to get away. He was shot though."

"I don't know if I should be glad my daughter's father is still alive or terrified that he is. Its all gone wrong between us so fast."

"Just be careful because he may try to sneak back into town. I'll make sure you have all new gaurds. Ones that can't be paid off."

"Thank you. Alan would be glad to see us putting aside our differences for the sake of his granddaughter."

"You let me know if anything at all strange happens. If Alcazar makes contact be sure to call me. He's dangerous, ruthless and pissed off. There is no telling what he may do next."

"Maybe I should go into hiding?"

"That's your decision but if you stay here its easier for me to have my men gaurd you and for you to have family and friends to rely on. If you go you're all alone and easier pickings for him, if he finds you."

"Maybe he never would though."

"Give me time to try and track him down."

"Thank you for all your help, Jason. I know you don't really consider me family but you've come through for me in a way I can never thank you enough for."

"You owe me nothing. I'm glad that you have your daughter home with you tonight." With that said he walked past her and down the stairs, where he took Carly into his arms and they hugged for a long time before sharing a kiss.

Looking into her eyes he said "I need to see the boys tonight. Can I come over?"

"You know you don't have to ask, Jase. Pretty soon we'll be sharing the same address anyway."

He smirked at her. She knew just what to say to make him feel loved. His home was always wherever she was in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Walls Will Crumble **

**Chapter Fourteen **

**May 2007**

Jason slipped into Carly's bedroom, after spending a few moments looking at Michael and Morgan as they lay sleeping in their beds. He needed to see them and reassure himself his family was safe after coming home from rescuing Lila Rae.

Carly was in bed, wearing a white satin nightgown. She reached out her hand to him. Jason kicked off his shoes and then got in bed with her.

She caressed his cheek "I never wanna spend a week with Skye again."

He chuckled. "I doubt you ever will have to but thank you for being there for her."

Carly gave him a gentle kiss. "Stay with me."

He let out a short breath. "The boys..."

"You belong here with us and the boys know that. Lets tell them in the morning that we're together now...that we're a family in every way."

"They already know we're a family but this will still be confusing for them."

"We've put it off for two months. We gotta do it sooner or later."

"I just want them to be okay with this and I don't know if they'll get it."

"They get that I love you. And you love all of us. That's all they need to get." She gave him wide eyes that he couldn't possibly resist. "Please, Jase, we can't plan a wedding till the boys understand about us."

"You don't have to plan to elope. That's the whole point of it."

"I don't know that I want to elope. I've never had a big white church wedding before with all my friends and family there."

Jason rubbed his temples.

Carly chuckled and then asked "You want me to be happy, right?"

He groaned.

"Jase, tell me that I can have any wedding that I want."

"You can have any wedding that you want. I'm eloping."

Carly giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss, as they started to make love.

XXXXXXXXX

Jason snuck out of Carly's house at dawn the next morning but he came back for dinner that night. Afterwards they went into the backyard. Michael was kicking around a soccer ball.

Carly asked "Boys, hasn't it been nice having Jason around more often these last couple of months?"

"Yeah, its been great!" Michael said, as he concentrated on his footwork with the soccer ball.

Jason cleared his throat. "You boys both know how much I love you. There is no where I'd rather be than here with your Mom and both of you. I know it was hard on you when your parents divorced and then Jax came around and that was hard at first and just when you got used to him he suddenly wasn't around much anymore. I would never do something like that."

Michael spoke with the confidence of a child who had no doubts he was cherished. "I know. You love us to much to do anything like that."

"That's right," Carly said "Jason loves us all so much that he wants to live with us."

"He does? Wow! That would be cool. For how long?"

Jason answered "Forever. I will always be a part of your life, no matter what was to happen, but your Mom and I want to make it a lot more official between us...Though you don't need a piece of paper to show who you love or who your family is...Sometimes it does count for some things, legal things you don't need to worry about, and it always matters because it is a promise between two people...That's what marriage is. A promise to stay together and love each other. That's what we want to have and we want you to know that this marriage will not end, even though your parents' marriage did. Its hard to promise something when you don't know what the future will be but its easy when you do know that you will always love your family and never leave them. Its that simple. I never want to leave you boys or your Mom again, not even for one night to go back to my place."

Carly said "We know its confusing but hopefully you can try and understand that all this really boils down to is Jason will love and take care of us like he always has. Only now he gets to live with us and we all get to have lots of fun together all the time."

"What does Dad think about this?"Michael asked.

Jason answered "Your Dad understands that we love each other very much and he accepts that. Honestly he would have liked for his marriage to your Mom to work out and last but it has been over for two years already and he accepts that. Its okay to still wish that your parents were married though. That's normal. I just hope you know how much I do love you and that I don't want to do anything but be in your life more, not take over Sonny's place in your life. We are all a family, just like always."

Carly said "It will take some time to get used to this. That's okay."

"Jason makes you happy, Mom, and its fun to have him around here," Michael said. "We're always having fun together and there is no fighting like when we lived with Dad. Its cool. I like it this way."

Jason smiled at Michael. "I'm glad, buddy, cause I like it this way too."

Carly asked five year old Morgan. "Do you like it this way, baby?"

He nodded his head over and over then ran over and hugged her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That night Carly had Lulu come over to sit with the boys so Carly and Jason could go to Jake's. After playing pool they shared a danced.

She whispered to him "You're my best friend, Jase. I could never make it without you. I would die if I lost you."

"You will never have to make it without me. As long as I'm alive I will always come home to you."

"Our family is all I ever wanted most. I swear it really is."

After a moment of staring in her eyes he said "Come on," took her hand and led her out of the bar. They got on his bike and rode to a jewelry store. They walked in right before it was closing for the evening.

"I'm sorry but we were just about to lock up for the night."

Jason took out a wad of cash. "We need a ring. An engagement ring."

"Do you have anything particular in mind? We have a large selection. Take a look. Do you see anything that you like?"

Jason asked "Can you make rings here?"

"A custom order? Of course we can. It can be quite pricey though but it will be made to the exact specifications of what your fiancee's heart desires."

Jason looked at Carly. "Is that what you want?"

With a big grin on her face she nodded and then hugged him. They spent a while more their designing her ring and then picked out wedding bands.

The jeweler asked "So when is the big day?"

Jason kissed Carly's temple. "Soon as possible."


	15. Chapter 15

**Walls Will Crumble**

Jason was surprised when Tracy showed up at Carly's doorstep. The gaurd announced her and she walked in, looking completely stressed out, as if she hadn't slept in months.

She threw her hand around as she spoke. "I've been informed that you live here now. How quaint! I surely hope the windows are bulletproof."

Carly and Jason had been hanging out, having a talk, before she walked in. He asked "What do you want?"

"Not to be here," she snipped before blowing out a long breath "but its obvious that if I have any hopes of keeping my sanity then I have to do this." She then looked to the side, where no one was standing, and said "I'm going to tell him! Just give me a chance to speak!"

Carly gave Jason a look that clearly said: _She's lost it. She's your family. You deal with this_.

Jason asked Tracy "Tell me what?"

She sighed, in exasperation, as if Jason was working her last nerve. "You don't deserve to know." Then she looked to the side "I said he didn't deserve to know. I didn't say I wasn't going to tell him!"

In a firm voice, Jason said "The boys will be home soon so can you move this along? Just spit it out."

Tracy said "All the manners that your father instilled in you went right out the window with all your morals the day AJ ran you into that tree, didn't they? And THAT is why I did what I did! And because I was entitled. You gave up the Quartermaine last name. You gave your stock to a gangster! You brought her into our family and that's been nothing but a slow walk through hell since the first day she darkened our door."

Jason ushered Tracy toward the door. "Okay, enough. If you came here just to put down me and Carly then you can go. NOW!"

Carly said "Jase, I think you should call Luke. She's obviously not okay."

Tracy snapped at Carly "I'm just fine, thank you very much! Its just that my brother won't be a good ghost and come back to tell me how much he loves me and misses me. Instead he insists on haunting me and nagging me nearly to death myself. And all because...I changed his will! There! I said it! I did it and I would do it again." She looked to the side and said "Because he's not really a Quartermaine! That money will be wasted on him!" Looking at Jason she said "Your father, in his misguided last attempt to win your love back, left his whole fortune to your biological offspring, of which, we all know, you have none. So, rather than leave that money for a child who will neither need it or be considered a Quartermaine, since you long ago left behind your family name, I altered the will to make it a lot more equitable for all parties concerned. Don't try and press charges because, believe me, I will never admit to such a thing in court." Looking to the side she cried "Oh, shut up already! You would love to see me sit in Pentonville, wouldn't you? Just shoo!...Thank you!"

When she looked back at Jason and Carly they were staring at her as if she was certifiable. Jason said "I don't need any money. You can have it."

"That's exactly what I've been saying for months!" Tracy announced dramatically before heading for the door, barking at the gaurds to "Get out of my way, you hoodlums!"

Jason sighed. He went to the door and told the gaurd "Trail her and make sure she gets home safely," before he closed the door. Looking back at Carly he said "Whoever told her I live here now is dead."

Carly smirked. "Its pretty cool that Alan left your future child all his money, huh?"

Jason just shrugged.

Carly added "I'm surprised he didn't split it up for your kids and Emily's. Hell, even Lila Rae. He thought of her as his grandchild."

"He probably gave them each something else."

"Probably. Though I'd take cold hard cash over some old antique trinket any day."

He gave her a look that said:_ I know you would_.

She came over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, our daughter is already a millionaire."

"Kids don't care about stuff like that."

"Ha! Let me tell you something, when I was a kid, I cared. I cared big time! And I think its pretty great that Alan realized how happy it would make me to know our baby is rich all because her grandfather planned for her long before she was even conceived."

"Yeah, I doubt Alan was thinking about you when he made his will."

Carly smiled. "Don't be so sure. Everyone with eyes in their head and a working brain knew you'd end up with me."

A small grin played on his lips as he leaned in close to her and caught her lips in a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Late that night Jason went to the mausoleum at the Quatermaine mansion. Standing there, he fingered the names written on the slabs: _Alan, AJ, Justus, Lila_.

"Thank you," he whispered to his father. He didn't know why Alan wrote his will the way he did but he knew that it meant his father never had given up on him, and that meant a lot to Jason. It helped to fill in questions he thought would never be answered when Alan died.

He had known his father loved him but now he felt like Alan understood him a little bit and forgave him a little too. He had used his last words to reach out to Jason and tell him "You're still my son and I still love you," and that touched Jason's heart.

He prayed that his own children would one day say he was a good father, even if things went wrong along the way, like they had with himself and his father. Jason knew he had already screwed up his chance to be a perfect father but he had learned over the years that no one could be perfect. He had to forgive himself and pray that one day his kids would be able to do the same. And he had to always keep trying to do better, just like Alan had done. Alan could have hardened his heart and given up but a father never gives up on their kids.

Walking away from the mausoleum that night Jason let out a long breath, his mind drifting toward the woman and kids he was going home to and away from the past that he couldn't change.


	16. Chapter 16

**Walls Will Crumble**

**Chapter 16**

**July 2007**

When Jason walked into the house he saw Carly on her cell phone. She had a ticked off expression on her face "I'll tell you what, you stuck up bitch, you don't know Sonny and you probably never did! You're so transparent with what you want. Buying a house next to him. How pathetic can you be?...I'll call this number anytime I damn well want and I'd like to see you stop me...Its my business because he's the father of my kids!...You think you have Sonny fooled but you don't got me fooled and you never will!" Carly disconnected the call.

Turning around she spotted Jason and said "I can not believe that woman!"

"You called her?"

"She bought a house next to Sonny!"

"I know but so what? Its not our business."

"What, Jase? Everything to do with Sonny is our business. You know what he is like when he thinks he's in love. He forgets all his common sense!"

"Yeah, I know what he's like and I also know that he will do what he wants. You can't change what he does. Stay out of it."

"I will not let that woman steal away all his attention when he should be thinking about business and about trying to be a good father."

"So he's not allowed to date anyone if its not you?"

"This has nothing to do with me!"

"Really?"

Her eyes burned with outrage as she stared at him. "So what are you saying, Jase? You think that I want Sonny back?"

"You don't want him with anyone else."

"I could give a care less who he has sex with! I want him to focus on what's important!"

"I get that but its his life. Let him have his life. Don't yell at Kate. Don't worry about what they are doing. Worry about yourself, us, the boys, our home, our future. Keep your eyes on where we're going and let Sonny worry about himself. Whenever you try to help him or protect him from some woman you claim is out to ruin him, all you do is hurt yourself and you hurt us!"

"This has nothing to do with us."

"If you can't stay out of Sonny's life it does because that's always been our problem! We put other people before us. Your focus needs to stay here, if here is where you want to be."

"If?" she asked, her voice icy, before she stormed upstairs.

"Carly! Come on. Don't just run off." He groaned in frustration. As he stared up the staircase he saw Michael and Morgan standing there. Guilt punched Jason in the chest. He pinched his nose and shook his head before he said to the kids "Don't worry about it. Your Mom is mad right now but we're gonna work it out."

XXXXXXXXX

Jason went into their bedroom. "Hey."

Carly glared at him. He sat down next to her on the bed and took her hands. Lifting them he kissed her hands and then leaned his cheek against them.

"Carly, I know this is where you want to be. I just need you to forget about monitoring and managing Sonny's love life cause nothing good will come out of it. Can you do that for me? For our future?" Looking up and into her eyes he laid his heart bare in that moment.

"You know me, I go a little crazy when I see that Sonny is about to go off the rails cause I know that will be bad for all of us but don't doubt that I love you the most and I want a future with you, Jase. I've never been happier and felt like more of myself than when I'm with you...even when we're fighting and nothing is going right or we're stuck in a fire or a train tunnel that's collapsed...no matter what is going on I feel safe and okay as long as you're there. Cause I know that you will always put me first and how you care about me will never end. You will always keep me in your heart and that's the kind of love that I need. The kind that can not die, no matter what. I don't want to go back to Sonny where everything was always a mess and I was never good enough. But you can't make me feel like I'm screwing up and not good enough too."

"Don't compare how Sonny treats you to how I do. All I need is for you to own your behavior. Going after Kate will only cause us stress, okay? Tell me you get that and promise you will steer clear of her."

"Fine! But I know I'm right and Sonny will rue the day that he let her back in his life."

"Probably but its not our business."

Their eyes held each others for a long moment before he cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair and he deepened the kiss, needing to show her how they were still good and he believed in them.

XXXXXXXXX

Carly and Kate were verbally going at in the restaurant of the Metro Court when Jason walked in.

Kate told Carly "Its pathetic how insecure you are! How filled with jealousy over a man who has divorced you and moved on with his life. Your pettiness and jealousy is probably what drove Sonny away from you in the first place. How any man could put up with you for very long, I just can't imagine."

"Sonny more than put up with me. He loved me. For years. You? He left the first chance he got. And now, here you are back sniffing around him again and begging him to see you're more than just a tramp from the old neighborhood. Nice new clothes and a new name don't change who you are down deep inside. And Sonny will see through you in time."

"What Sonny and I share is completely our business and not yours. Don't tax your already overworked little brain to try and figure it out."

"You're not going to put me down in the hotel that I own! Get your skanky ass out of here and don't come back."

Jason reached Kate and Carly. Stepping between them he said, taking Carly's hands, "Okay, that's enough. Forget about her."

Kate crowed "Listen to the man. You are in way over your bleach blonde head if you think you can take me on and not come out looking foolish. I've stepped over a thousand women smarter, classier and thinner than you on my way to the top and I'll be glad to make you just one more name on the list. Or else you could do the wise thing and keep your nose out of my relationship with Sonny."

"He's the father of my kids and what he does affect my boys! Not that someone like you could get what its like to be a mother."

"As a _mother,_ I would think you would conduct yourself better in public. Hmmm. Your poor kids, to have you as their example. No wonder they run wild."

Jason turned around and glared at Kate. "Don't you ever bring the boys into this again. You have a problem with Carly or me you come at us, not the kids. And I better never hear that you've put Carly down in front of her sons. Are we clear?"

Kate trembled under Jason's cold stare. "I don't take orders from anyone."

"Its not an order," Jason told her. "It's a warning."

Kate shuddered visibly. "I'll be informing Sonny about this conversation," she said before scurrying to the elevator.

Jason turned to face Carly again. She said to him "I know you warned me to stay away from that bitch but she came in here and I saw red!"

"Carly, shhh, its okay. She's gone now."

"Thank you for sticking up for me, even though you think I should back off Kate."

"She doesn't get to talk to you that way in front of me."

"Sonny is gonna be so sorry that he ever hooked up with that ice queen, fake ass Bensonhurst harpy again!"

"Maybe but its not our problem."

"If she's around the kids then it is!"

"We'll protect the boys. Count on that. But as far as her and Sonny, just let that go. He'll figure her out eventually." Jason touched Carly's arm. "They don't get to mess up our life."

"I know. Unless she affects the boys I should just ignore her. I will try, Jase."

He smirked at her. "Try hard."

She smiled at him. "You know me..."

Taking her hand he said "Lets get out of here, okay? Lets go home."

"Lead the way."

As soon as they were alone together in the elevator he started kissing her, pushing her against the wall and lifting her a little off her feet. He knew she needed to feel his love in that moment. To know she didn't need to look over her shoulder at Sonny ever again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Walls Will Crumble**

**Storyline note- For the end of this story Michael has been sorased, just the same as on GH.  
**

**Chapter 17  
July 2007**

There was not one night when Jason walked into Carly's house that he didn't feel grateful to be there. Whether her and the boys were hanging out in the living room, eating something unhealthy in the kitchen, or upstairs in the bedrooms he would smile when he came upon them.

That night it was already after midnight. He crept upstairs, checked on the boys, and then went into Carly's bedroom. She was already asleep. Moonlight was cast over her as she lay there in a white silk nightgown, curled on her side, her arms wrapped tight around a pillow.

Jason slid out of his leather jacket, put away his gun in his lockbox, kicked off his shoes and socks, took off his jeans and then gently and quietly crawled onto the bed. No matter how quiet he ever was though she always woke up.

Her eyes were soft and sleepy. A tender smile played on her lips. "Jase, you're home."

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. "Yeah, I'm home." Laying next to her he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. As they snuggled together he told her "Michael called me and said he got a B on that history test."

"He wanted an A."

"I know but he still did good. He's too hard on himself sometimes."

"I would have been happy with a C minus when I was his age."

"If you even went to class at all, right?"

"Right." Carly chuckled, her breath against his throat. "Michael loves having you living here with us. We all do, Jase."

Titling her head back so she was looking into his eyes Jason murmured, his voice low and hoarse, "You trusted me and I'll never forget that or take it for granted again." His lips covered hers in a kiss full of possession and they slowly started to make love to each other. Every time they came together now it was an emotional experience that reminded them both of all they had, all they could have never found if not for taking one more chance on each other.

The years they had spent as best friends had been a rollercoaster of emotions, joy and tragedy, but it served them well because now they knew how to cherish what they had in a way they never could when they were barely out of their teens. Now there was no doubt they would hang on instead of ever thinking about letting go.

Later they were laying next to each other. She was on her stomach and he was on his back. Jason stroked his hand down Carly's hair and against her bare back. He bent and brushed a kiss on her shoulder. Then his lips moved to kiss down her spine.

"Mmm," Carly moaned softly before joking "just so you know, you'll have to do all the work if you wanna go again because I'm exhausted."

He chuckled and sat up then got off the bed and picked up his jeans, fishing a small box out of the pocket. He came back to the bed and set it in front of her, even though her eyes were closed.

"Can you plan a wedding in a month?"

"I could plan a wedding in an hour," she mused sleepily.

"That sounds like something that would give me a headache so lets make it next month."

Her eyes fluttered open and met his. Hers filled with questions and love, all at the same time. He motioned toward the ring that lay on the pillow, causing her to notice it and jerk up in bed.

Her hand covered her mouth. He opened the box and said "The jeweler called me today to say you're ring was done."

"Its everything I wanted it to be."

"It better be for what I paid for it."

She smiled tearily at him and held out her hand. He slipped the ring on her. Their eyes met and held for a long moment before launched herself in his arms, hugging him tightly with happy tears streaming down her face.

"Look at this, Jase! Look at this," she held the ring out, admiring it. "Its absolutely magnificent and do you know what it tells the whole world?"

"Yeah," he said, with a smirk.

"It says that you are mine. You are all mine for the rest of our lives!"

"Shhh," he said, with a small laugh "okay, calm down before you wake up the boys."

"You do not tell a woman who you just asked to marry you to calm down. I couldn't calm down if I tried." She let out a happy sigh, wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "You are such a lucky guy."

His eyes were filled with light, happiness and amusement at her antics when he said "As long as my wife doesn't come up with any plans."

Carly let out a loud laugh and pulled him close for a kiss. She would always come up with plans but never again would she exclude him from them and never again would he be so crazy as to think he could live without kissing her. They had both grown up over the years and they knew better now.

There was only one way that either one of them could ever really feel whole and that was by being together- a couple, a family, parents, best friends, everything to each other.

Always.

(_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there with you through it all_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_

* * *

_

_Its okay._

_Its okay._

_Its okay._

* * *

_Seasons are changing_

_and waves are crashing_

_and stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer _

_and nights grow shorter._

_I can show you I'll be the one_) (Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

XXXXXXXXXX

**December 1999**

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"I don't hate you," he said, stoically, barely able to look at her.

"Yeah, you do. You hate me. Today you hate me and tommorow you'll hate me and next week but one day you won't hate me anymore. I know you won't, Jase. You can't hate me forever because I need you too much and you know that. And you know what? You need me too." She reached out and touched his cheek, trying to get him to look at her but he flinched away. "Just remember please that no matter what I do love you. I always have...I know that what I do doesn't show it always but you know its there...and I know you love me too...even now." Her voice was hoarse with tears. "You love me still. You hate that you do but you do. And one day we'll be a family again."

He turned and stared at the water, as they stood on the docks. "I know you think that, Carly, but just believing something...that's not enough. That doesn't make it real or possible."

She grabbed his arm, holding his leather jacket. "It has to be possible! It has to! Michael and I need you. We need you so much, man, and you know you need us. I screwed up. I know that. We both screwed up. I asked you to let me come home. Why didn't you just say yes that night? Then this never would have happened." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "What happened...Sonny and me...never would have went down if you just-"

"Stop!" He let out a long breath. "I need to go now. Will you be okay?"

"No. I won't be okay without you. I'm never okay without you. And you won't be okay without me. You think you will but you're wrong."

He gave her a long look and then walked away. Carly followed him with her eyes, as he climbed the stairs and disappeared around the corner, knowing that it was wrong for them to be apart but there was nothing she could do to convince him now.

But one day he would realize the truth. Jason would lay down his pride and hurt and he'd know that she was the only woman he really knew him at all...the only one who would never love anyone more than him...the only one who would fight for him till her dying breath.

_(You're my_

_You're my _

_my true love, my whole world._

_

* * *

_

_Please don't throw that away._

_Cause I'm here for you._

_Please don't walk away._

_Please tell me you'll stay._

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay._

* * *

_Use me as you will._

_Pull my strings just for a thrill._

_And I know I'll be okay_

_even though my skies are turning grey_)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

March 2013

Jason walked through the door of the mansion. The gaurd greeted him and he said "Hey, Nico," as he walked inside.

A moment later, because she had heard his voice, his five year old daughter came running from the living room into the foyer, shouting "Daddy," as if he had been away from months rather than just a few hours.

He picked her up and smiled at her. "Are you being good?"

She nodded over and over, with a mischievous look in her eye that came from her mother. Often Marissa Jean Morgan was anything but good. Jason hated to think it but he was pretty sure that when she started kindergarten in the fall she would be deemed a disciplinary problem, though he always worked on keeping her on the straight and narrow.

"Really?" he asked her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, Daddy," she said, solemnly.

He carried her into the living room and saw Michael, who stood up to greet him. "Hey, Jason. I stopped by to talk to you...There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure," Jason answered, a little concerned. He set down Marissa. "Can you go play in your room? I need to talk to your brother."

"I wanna talk too! I'm a big girl." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Big girls don't pout and they do what their father said," Jason told her.

"I don't wanna be a big girl then."

Michael smirked and looked away.

Jason bent down and said "Our talk is gonna be about man stuff. Just like sometimes your mom and Lulu have girl talk. Sorry but no girls allowed during a man talk. Now, upstairs and do not eavesdrop."

With her button lip sticking out she headed to her room, upset that she hadn't been able to connive her way into what she wanted.

Jason let out a sigh and then looked at Michael. "Okay, what's up?"

Michael was definitely nervous. Jason stood there in silence and waited for Michael to be ready to say what he came there to say.

After a long moment Michael told his stepfather. "I'm getting married." Then he let out a shaky breath. "At least, um, I want to...you know...if she wants to. I haven't asked her yet but I'm going to...on her birthday. Or is that a bad day? Because if she says no I don't wanna mess up that day for her. I don't know. What do you think? Maybe I'm too young. I know Mom thinks I'm too young but I think that doesn't matter. Right? When you love someone and want to spend all your time with them. That's all that matters, isn't it?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

Jason touched Michael's arm. "Take a breath." After a moment he asked "You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah...I think so."

"Getting married is a big deal."

"I know that and I know you think I should concentrate on school right now but-"

"Michael, I didn't say you shouldn't ask her. I just said it's a big deal. It will change the rest of your life. But that doesn't mean it's the wrong thing to do. If you love someone its natural to want to commit to them. That doesn't have to mean marriage though. Marriage is hard. Its work. It can all fall apart really easily when no one wants it to but it still does. You have to be ready for all that before you ask her to take on that with you."

"How do you ever know when you're ready?"

Jason let out a breath as he thought about what answer to give. "When you can't stop yourself from asking her, even when you know you probably should."

Michael smiled a little.

A moment later Carly and Morgan came home. She had picked him up from karate class. Walking into the living room she had a wide smile on her lips as she joked with Morgan about a girl who had a crush on him.

"Mom, she does not! She even said that my Dad's a gangster. Would she say that if she likes me?"

"Yeah, cause she's trying to get a rise out of you," Carly reasoned.

"Whatever." Morgan rolled his eyes.

Carly walked over to Jason and kissed his cheek. "Hey, where's Marissa?"

"Upstairs pouting," Jason answered.

Carly laughed. "What else is new?" Then she looked at Michael. "Are you staying for dinner?" she asked, hopefully. "Please! We haven't had a family dinner in forever."

"More like in two weeks," Micheal said.

"Please," Carly begged.

"Okay, Mom, sure. I can stay."

Carly smiled brightly. "Good! So what is going on with you and-"

"Mom," Michael whined. "We're fine. Nothing is going on."

"I can tell something is going on. Are you fighting?"

"No. We're fine."

Jason gently squeezed Carly, his arm around her waist. "Let it go."

She looked at him and gave him a look that he knew meant she would let it go for now but she'd bring it up again later. He could easily read her eyes every time. When they met he had no idea what she was thinking, feeling, or why she did what she did but now he knew her better than he knew himself.

Nothing was perfect for them. There was always tough times to get through. Still Jason would never regret that day when he kissed Carly after his father's funeral. It was the sweetest, most needed and craved and necessary kiss of his life.

It brought him home.

(_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there with you through it all_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven.)_

_THE END_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and especially the faithful reviewers who stuck by me through every chapter. You rock!_


End file.
